totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Ahoj, przygodo!
Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata Odcinek 1 Na ekranie telewizorów pojawia się ekskluzywna willa. Niedaleko niej widać morze oraz ogromny statek przycumowany (? xD) do brzegu. Oprócz tego stał dosyć zniszczony pomost. Oczywiście świeciło wspaniałe słońce i inne duperele, ale nie chce mi się wymyślać. Pojawiają się loga poprzednich serii online. Z willi wychodzi prowadząca, Luciana. Luciana: 'Ahhh, te SPA było cudowne. <3 ''Spojrzała na kamerę. '''Luciana: O, to już? Nie spodziewałam się! Poprawiła szybko włosy, usta i uśmiechnęła się do kamery. Luciana: 'Witajcie w kolejnej fikcji online! Tym razem tematem przepowodnim naszej serii są podróże! To się dobrze składa, bo uwielbiam travelling. <3 Zwłaszcza z Lukusiem. :3 ''Zeszła z tarasu i przeszła nad brzeg morza. Obok statku stały dwie osoby z papierowymi torbami na głowie. Nie ruszały się. 'Luciana: '''Tak, tak, tak... ''Wyciągnęła szminkę i namalowała uśmiechnięte buzie na torbach. '''Luciana: Ja jestem prowadzącą, a oto moi pomocnicy. Są za brzydcy na pokazanie twarzy, na razie musicie się oswoić ze mną. :3 Poklepała jedną z osób po ramieniu. Luciana: Tym razem zobaczymy 12/13/14... Ilu właściwie mamy zawodników? Pomocnicy wzruszyli ramionami. Luciana: Grr, do niczego się nie nadajecie! Szkoda, że odegracie dużą rolę w tym sezonie... Zatarła ręce. Luciana: Iluśtam zawodników stanie do walki o kasę! Ile tego będzie? Jeszcze nie wiem. ^^ W każdym razie nie będą narzekać na nudę! Już ja im na to nie pozwolę. Szyderczy śmiech. Kamerzysta: Możesz się ogarnąć? Luciana: Chciałbyś. <3 Oni już za chwilę się tu pojawią nacudownych.... odlotowych.... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... ROWERACH. <3 Wreszcie jakaś nowość. :3 Pomocnicy walnęli torbopalma. Luciana: O co tu tak naprawdę chodzi? Dowiecie się już za chwilę! Music: I wanna be famous ' Pomost '''Luciana: No to zaczynajmy! Już się nie mogę doczekać. <3 (Notka od Luciany: Pamiętajcie, że przyjeżdżacie na rowerach. :P Niech każdy grzecznie się pojawi, użyjcie swojej wyobraźni. Ponadto możecie tutaj prowadzić już jakieś konwersacje. Wkrótce więcej niespodzianek, zuchy. :3) Na pomost przyjechał swoim zielonym rowerem Lion. Stanął przed prowadzącą, puszczając jej oczko. Lion: Witaj droga pani. Ukłonił się przed nią i pocałował ją w rękę. Lion: 'Widziałem cię w akcji w ubiegłym sezonie. Byłaś naprawdę niesamowita. ''Ponownie pocałował jej dłoń. 'Lion: '''Z taką ślicznotką pewnie każdy chciałby chodzić. '''Luciana: '''Jasne, jasne. :P I tak wolę Luczkę. <3 ''Jako następna przyjechała zdyszana Nina. Zsiadając z roweru ledwo trzymała się na nogach. 'Nina: '''Nie-na-wi-dzę rowerów! ''Rozejrzała się po okolicy. '''Nina: '''Ojej, jeszcze prawie nikogo tu nie ma. <3 No cóż, zacznę chyba od przedstawienia się. Jestem Nina. W sumie zanim przyjdą tu pozostali to zdążę się trochę upić.. to znaczy, odpocząć sobie. :D ''Kolejnym przybyszem była Celestia. O dziwo, nie zdyszana. Na bagażniku rowerka koloru rushowego miała wielką walizkę. '' '''Celestia: Heh, tam też były rowery elektryczne.. Celestia dla ciekawskich. Zdjęła walizkę z roweru, który po prostu się zapalił. (xD) Celestia: Dobrze, że zabrałam ze sobą... Wyjęła kijek z parówką. Celestia: To! Zaczęła grillować parówkę, ale ktoś ugasił pożar. Celestia: ... Wzięła swoją walizkę i odeszła w kierunku Niny. Do dziewczyn podszedł Lion. W jednej ręce trzymał kieliszek dla Niny,w drugiej - maskotkę mononiedźwiedzia. Lion: 'Drogie panie... ''Spojrzał na nie słodko. 'Lion: '''To dla was. ''Dał im prezenty. Nina dostała kileiszek z wódką, a Celestii podarował niedźiwadka. Kolejna ukazała się Alex. Pędziła bardzo szybko w kierunku pomostu, w ostatniej chwili wyskoczyła z roweru a rower wpadł do wody. 'Alex: '''Był ubezpieczony nie? :D ''Celestia spojrzała na prezent Lion'a i na samego Lion'a. Po czym odwróciła wzrok w stronę przeciwną. '''Celestia: Dobre i to, ale starać to się nie umiesz. Wzięła niedźwiadka i wyrzuciła go wo wody. Celestia: Skocz po niego, wygraj Mistrzostwa w Siatkarstwie Kobiet i wróć żywy z toalety feministek, to może wtedy pogadamy. Wróciła na swoje miejsce, nie oglądając się w jego stronę. Nina bez większego namysłu wypiła zawartość kieliszka i wyrzuciła go za siebie. Po wypiciu skrzywiła się. Nina: 'Trzeba popić... ''Sięgnęła ręką między swoje piersi, z których wyjęła małą buteleczkę wina i wzięła porządnego łyka. 'Nina: '''Od razu lepiej. <3 No to ten tego.. Ekipa zaczyna się zbierać, więc trzeba zaraz zaplanować jakąś imprezę powitalną. :D ''Kolejny przyjechał Vince na swoim niebieskim rowerze. Zszedł, biorąc z niego swoją walizkę. Odetchnął z ulgą, że już dotarł i zaczął gładzić się po pośladku. '''Vince: Ależ on delikatny w dotyku! Niczym jedwab okrywający wspaniałe ciało kobiety tańczącej niczym wiatr kierujący liśćmi w swoim spokojnym rytmie... Nagle przywalił sobie z plaskacza w twarz. Vince: Nie! Teraz nie żyję według prawa podrywu. Znowu sobie zdzielił. Vince: 'Witajcie wszyscy, miło was poznać i znów zobaczyć co niektórych. ''Kątem oka zerknął na prowadzącą oraz pomocnika który wydał się znajomy. Ukłonił się przed wszystkimi. '''Vince: Ah, znów jako zawodnik. Mogę czuć, że żyję! Brakuje mi jednak... Znowu walnął sobie w twarz. Vince: Przestań! Nie możesz znów krzywdzić żadnej i żadnego! Podszedł i ustawił bardzo daleko od dziewczyn. Vince: I nie gadaj do siebie! Zaczął sobie gładzić, bo zaczęło go piec. Do Vince'a podszedł Lion. Lion: 'Witaj w grze, drogi rywalu. Mam nadzieję, że nawiżemy dobre relacje koleżeńskie. ''Uśmiechnął się do niego podstępnie. ''Lion: Mam już plan na całą tą grę i mam zamiar zgarnąć kasę tylko dla siebie! *Pokazał na siebie kciukami*'' 'Vince: '''A nie nawiążemy? Show nie ma standardów już i nawet dyslektyków przyjmują? ''Dmuchnął i wywrócił oczami. 'Vince: '''A zresztą, po coś przylazł? Ja muszę się jednoczyć. ''Machnnął ręką, zjeżdzając ją nad twarzą. '''Vince: Z samym sobą i uspokoić myśli. Vince: To trochę może wydawać się dziwne, ale po tym długim czasie przerwy uświadomiłem sobie, że w sumie po co miłość do kobiety jak są inne sposoby jej wyrażania?'' Tymczasem Alex przyglądała się osobom stojącym w papierowych torbach na głowie. 'Alex: '''Ej, słodziaki? <3 ''Machała przed nimi rękoma, piszczała i stękała, ale oni nic, spojrzała w stronę prowadzącej. 'Alex: '''Czego oni nic nie mówią? ''Tymczasem na swoim czerwonym BMX`ie przyjechał Dustin z plecakiem zamiast walizki. 'Dustin: '''Siema ziomki! Uuu.. Nowe twarze! ''Starał się wzrokiem wyłapać jakąś fajną osobą i wylosował Vince`a. Podeszedł do niego. '''Dustin: '''Siema, stary! Widziałem cię w poprzednim sezonie! '''Vince: O witaj! Miło poznać cię.. ziom? Wystawił rękę by przybić żółwika. Ten też przystawił. Dustin: Powiedz co cię tu znów przyciągnęło? Vince: '''W sumie nie wykazałem się jako zawodnik i cóż, chcę spróbować swoich sił na nowo. No i mogę poznać nowych ludzi i tym razem dać z siebie wszystko. ''Zacisnął pięść, nie mogąc się doczekać. '' '''Vince: '''Także jest jedna osoba która pewnie tutaj będzie, a z którą muszę parę spraw wyjaśnić. '''Dustin: Chodzi ci o Maddie, czy jak jej tam? Vince: 'Chociażby, ale ten rozdział i tak w swoim życiu mam skończony. Nie chcę widzieć tych pięknych dam, ktore uszczęśli.. ''Przywalił sobie w twarz. 'Vince: '''Muszę nie myśleć o tym! '''Dustin: '''No wiesz .. Widziałem Akademik Totalnej Porażki. Trochę przesadziłeś z tą laską .. '''Vince: '''Ja? Ona też nie była bez winy? Dawała się prowokować. '''Dustin: '''Heh.. Czyli rozumiem, że w tym sezonie też się pojawi? :D '''Vince: '''Najpewniej tak, ale kto to wie. ''Westchnął. 'Vince: '''No cóż, a ty czemu postanowiłeś wziąć udział? ''Dustin się zamyślił '''Dustin: '''No wiesz jak to jest.. Chciałbym przeżyć przygodę i zgarnąć całą kasę. Inny powód to taki, że ojciec mnie wkurza i musiałem się od niego odizolować. Sory, ale nie chce o tym rozmawiać .. '''Vince: Rozumiem i w sumie widać, że jesteś bardziej wolną duszą i wolisz sam przezywać przygody. A każdy z nas w tym celu przyjechał. No to można życzyć powodzenia. Dustin: '''I nawzajem. Jest już ktoś co cię niepokoi? '''Vince: '''Powiedzmy, że wolę nie mieć kontaktu jakiegoś z dziewczynami. Zresztą już było widać. Nie chcę jakoś znowu przynieść jakiejś pecha. '''Dustin: '''A tam warto spróbować.. A jeśli mam się już kogoś bać jako rywala to ta dziewczyna co ma na sukience misia.. Wygląda na cichą, ale tacy zawsze są niebezpieczni .. '''Vince: To nie za wcześnie? Nawet nie wiesz jaka jest. Dustin: '''W regionie, w którym mieszkam takich ludzi się po prostu wyczuwa. '''Vince: '''Dzięki, może rzeczywiście. Sam nie wiem, póki co warto na pierwsze zadanie poczekać. Jestem ciekawy, wymyśli prowadząca. '''Dustin: No właśni. Ja też! Vince: 'Masz coś konkretnego na myśli? ''Kolejny niebieskim BEX przyjeżdza Felipe Sasa Santana. 'Felipe: '''Hejka dziewczyny. ''Puścił oko do Niny. ''Felipe: Polubiłem tego gościa Liona.'' 'Felipe: '''Lion może zrobimy sojusz? ''Lion spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę. 'Lion: '''Serio? ''Facepalm. '''Lion: '''Nie martw się dam sobie radę sam, ale nie wiem jak z tobą będzie. ''Felipe: Muszę wygrać i pokazać temu Batonowi na co mnie stać!'' ''Lion:' Nie lubię tego Fel-coś tam. Muszę się go pozbyć jak najszybciej! Odszedł od Felipe. Podszedł do Dustin'a by się z nim przywitać. Lion: 'Wita,j drogi rywalu. Bardzo miło mi cię poznać. ''Wyciągnął rękę, żeby się z nim przywitać. Dustin także wyciągnął rękę na powitanie. '''Dustin: '''No niech ci będzie, ale ja wolę żółwiki. Taka rada na przyszłość. '''Lion: Spoko. ''Lion: Coś czuję, że Dustin to dobry zawodnik i muszę go mieć na oku.'' Dustin: Jaki jest tutaj twój główny cel? Lion: No cóż... Podrapał się po głowie. Lion: '''Mam zamiar przyżyć jakąś nową przygodę w życiu i zawrzeć nowe znajomości.. ''Lion: Niestety muszę być miły.'' 'Dustin: '''No to widzę, że mamy ten sam cel, ziom. '''Lion: '''To super! Żółwik. ''Wystawił rękę na żółwika. Dustin niechętnie, ale przystawił także swoją. ''Dustin:' Widać ,że ten chłopak chce się tylko podlizać,ale będę miał go na wszelki wypadek na oku. Alex podeszła do Felipe i wskoczyła mu na plecy Alex: 'Siema, złociutki! Masz może trochę cukru? <3 ''W tym czasie na swoim niebieskim elektrycznym rowerze przyjechał Bartholome. '''Bartholome: '''Wcale sie nie zmęczyłem... Kto wpadł na ten niemęczący pomysł z rowerami? '''Luciana: Ja. :D Lion podszedł do Alex. 'Lion: '''Witaj ślicznotko! Jak ci się układa z Jarkiem? ''Spojrzała się w stronę chłopaka 'Alex: 'Świetnie! A nie masz przypadkiem trochę cukru? <3 'Lion: '''Tak. ''Dał jej taczkę, w której było bardzo dużo cukru. 'Lion: '''Proszę. ''Dał jej taczkę, a potem dał jej całusa w polik. ''Zarumieniła się. Alex: 'Złociutki, dzięki. <3 ''Wskoczyła do taczki i zaczęła zajadać cukier. '''Alex: '''Jak ja kocham cukier! '''Lion: Cieszę się, że lubisz cukier. Jeszcze raz dał jej buzi w polik i dodał jej jeszcze więcej taczek z cukrem. Alex: 'Słodziaku, nie całuj mnie tak, bo Jarek się zdenerwuje. :3 ''Spojrzała na taczki z cukrem. 'Alex: '''No, dobra. ^^ ''Wyskoczyła z taczki i jednym ciosem nogą wykopała wszystkie taczki daleko na plazę. 'Alex: '''Straczy już tego cukru, bo jeszcze zwariuje. '''Lion: '''Masz rację. I tak jesteś wystarczająco słodka. ''Puścił jej oczko i machnął swoimi włosami zalotnie. ''Alex: Miło, że chłopak się mną interesuje, ale nie zdradzę Jarka. ;('' 'Alex: '''Wiesz, jak ci właściwie na imię? :D '''Lion: '''Lion, droga pani. ''Puścił ponownie jej oczko. Złapał ją za rękę i pocałował jej dłoń. '''Lion: Jarek na ciebie nie zasługuje. Ponownie pocałował ją w dłoń. Lion: 'On na pewno nie daje ci tyle cukru co ja. ''Podszedł do nich Bartholome. 'Bartholome: '''Czy wasza cała rozmowa była o cukrze? Jeśli tak, to żal mi was....Kiedy przyjadą inni? '''Lion: '''Wiesz co? Mi jest żal ciebie. ''Wziął go za fraki i wrzucił do wody. 'Lion: '''Nie będziesz mnie i mojej pięknej damy obrażał! ''Splunął na niego śliną. 'Lion: '''Jasne?! ''Poszedł do dziewczyny i ją przytulił. Dziewczyna zrobiła unik. 'Alex: '''Słodziaku, jak chcesz dostać Alex musisz ją złapać! <3 ''Zaczęła biegać po pomoście. Jednak od razu ją złapał za rękę i przysunął ją do siebie ich usta stykały się ze sobą. Już prawie dochodziło do całusa, ale Alex po raz kolejny zrobiła unik. '''Alex: '''Ej, ja kocham tylko Jarka, nie mogę go zdradzać. '''Lion: '''Niech ci będzie.... Ale i tak będziesz kiedyś moja! ''Lion:' Muszę się jej jak najszybciej pozbyć! Przyjeżdża Helen z rozwalonym kołem. Helen: ''(mamrocze)'' Głupi rower. Patrzy się na resztę. Helen: O, cześć. Jestem Helen. Lion: 'Witaj, droga pani. ''Pocałował ją w rękę. Ta szybko ją wsadziła do kieszeni. 'Helen: '''Fuj, czy ja ci wyglądam na twoją dziewczynę? '''Lion: '''Ależ ja tylko się witam z tobą, ale jak nie chcesz to nie. ''Odszedł niej i poszedł do reszty. Helen na to uniosła brwi i włożyła słuchawki ''Helen:' Powitanie całusem w rękę? Z chłopakami też się tak wita? Celestia z przymrużeniem oka spojrzała na grupkę przybyłych osób po czym wyjęła karty i zaczęła je przeglądać. Celestia:' No w sumie.. Nawet śmieszne.. Każdy z nich zachowuje się tak samo.. Mają marzenia na wygranie.. i te "niby" przyjaźnie mają im pomóc?.. Strategicznie wypadają przeciętnie.. Dobra, skończyłam. *wychodzi z pokoiku* Luciana: Ojej, jak pięknie. <3 Tyle nowych twarzy. <3 Kto jeszcze nas odwiedzi? <3 Alex: 'Zapewne jakiś Dresik. <3 ''Nagle w tle zaczęła lecieć muzyka. <3 full|left|335 px Po chwili wszyscy uczestnicy zobaczyli nadjeżdżającą na obitym lateksem rowerze Majli ze skrętem w ustach. <3 'Majli: '''No siema! <3 ''Wyjęła skręta z ust i wystawiła język. 'Majli: '''Eee...dobrze trafiłam? ''Rozejrzała się po okolicy z zawiedzionym wzrokiem i miną. ''Majli: No cóż trudno, nie wygląda to najlepiej, ale jakoś dam radę, w końcu twerkować można wszędzie. <3'' 'Majli: '''O! Nadjzedża moja ekipa <3 ''"Ekipa" składała się z jednej karlicy w lateksowym stroju z trójkątnymi cyckami. <3 'Majli: '''No siema, Klementyna! <3 ''Klementyna nic nie powiedziała tylko wystawiła język i się wypięła ,a Majli poklepała ją po tyłku. W tym czasie na różowym dwuosobowym rowerze przyjechała Kimberly. '''Kimberly: Dlaczego mój tata znów musiał mnie w to wkręcić? Przecież tu nawet nie ma zasięgu! Kimberly wyrzuciła swoją różową komórkę, która się rozbiła. Kimberly: A mój sługa jeszcze do tego nie chciał mnie podwieźć na tym głupim rowerze! Kimberly kopnęła rower, który nie drgnął. Kimberly: Auu! No cóż, tym razem dość zgrywania miłej dziewczynki! Całej sytuacji przyglądała się Alex która bawiła się włosami. Do Kimberly podszedł cały przemoknięty Bartholome. Bartholome: 'Cześć. Jak się masz, jesteś zmęczona, nie zadaje za dużo pytań? Więcej nie zadam, bo mi się nie chce... ''W międzyczasie Nina się ogarnęła i podeszła do Majli. 'Nina: '''OMG! Jestem twoją fanką! <3 Chciałabym twerkować tak dobrze jak ty! <3 '''Majli:'O <3 To da się załatwić! :D Klementyna obadaj ją. <3 Klementyna obeszła Ninę w koło. a następnie klepnęła ją po tyłku. 'Klementyna: '''Idealna pupcia. :3 '''Majli: '''Bosko. <3 ''Wyciągnęła z monstrualnej walizki, która była przymocowana do roweru Klementyny, butelkę wódki i małe radio. Po chwili z radia wydobyły się dźwięki "We Can't Stop" <3 'Majli:'Jest krupniczek i muzyka. <3 Można twerkować. <3 Wzięła łyka wódki i podała butelkę Ninie, następnie zaczęła twerkować, a Klementyna klepała ją po tyłku. <3 'Majli: '''No dajesz...eee...jak ty własciwie masz na imię? :D '''Nina: '''Jestem Nina. :D ''Napiła się i zaczęła twerkować. 'Nina: '''Ale fajnie. <3 Przyda mi się to kiedyś do zabaw w łóżku. <3 ''Luciana z rozbawieniem przyglądała się Majli. 'Luciana: '''Komizm sytuacyjny, to lubię. :D ''Tymaczasem przyjechała na rowerze Maddie, który się pod nią rozpadł. '' '''Maddie: '''Ale bosko, normalnie jak pierwszy rower, który dostałam od babci... Co prawda zrobiony z wełny na drutach, ale jakoś miałam ubaw... Więc, cześć wszystkim! ''Pomachała do wszystkich, nikt jej nie odmachał. 'Maddie: '''Entuzjazm znany mi z poprzednich sezonów... ''Maddie usiadła, oparła się o rozwalone części roweru i zaczęła pisać jakieś opowiastki w notesie. '''Felipe: Cześć Maddie co tam piszesz? Maddie: '''Nic, co musisz wiedzieć. Tyle mam do powiedzenia na ten temat. '''Felipe: Maddie możesz mi powiedzieć nikomu nie wygadam. Maddie: 'Przecież nie piszę niczego prywatnego, po prostu nie chwalę się swoimi rzeczami z notesu, który w dodatku notorycznie ukrywam przed ludźmi. O, nagle teraz go nie ukryłam... ''Wzięła notes, zamknęła go i schowała za plecy. '''Felipe: Jak chcesz to ja zawsze jestem do usług. Maddie: 'A czy ja wyglądam jak księżniczka z zamku? Lub jak typowa laska, którą możesz zabrać do domu po randce w pizzeri? Nie wydaje mi się, nie potrzebuję niczyich usług, poradzę sobie sama. ''Kimberly widząc przyjazd Maddie zrobiła się blada '''Kimberly: Czy to nie ta idio... to znaczy dziewczyna, która mnie uderzyła z liścia? Muszę się ukryć! Kimberly szybko schowała się za swój rower, myśląc, że ta jej nie zauważy Felipe:'Co robisz? ''Helen wszystkim się bacznei przyglądała w milczeniu. ''Helen:' Wygląda na to, że gram o zwycięstwo to z głupkami, to z podrywaczami.Tylko ta Maddie wygląda na mądrą. Lepiej się jej przyjrzeć, byle nie za blisko. Helen podeszła trochę to Maddie tak by tamta nie zwróciła na nią uwagi. Maddie: 'Wygląda na to, że gram o tą kasę z głupkami, podrywaczami i innymi nie wiadomo czym... Tylko ta Helen wygląda na normalną... Czemu wszystko nie może być tak jak kiedyś, kiedy to jeszcze był Jeremy i nie musiałam uczestniczyć w tych programach... ''Zaczęła rysować w notesie męską sylwetkę. Felipe podchodzi do Luciany 'Felipe:'Już wszyscy? Tymczasem do Maddie podeszła Alex, zagadała. 'Alex: '''Hej, idiotyczny ten pomysł z rowerami nie? :D ''Maddie zdecydowanym ruchem zamknęła notes. 'Maddie: '''Jeszcze jak... Najwidoczniej mieli niski budżet, ale czego się spodziewać, w końcu to Totalna Porażka. Ich budżet to chyba też totalna porażka. ''Alex zaśmiała się 'Alex: '''Taak! Najdziwniejsze te dwie osoby stojące w workach papierowych na głowie ''Pokazała na osoby z workami na głowie 'Maddie: '''Tsa, to prawda. Wolałabym pełnić fuchę kucharzyny niż pomocnicy osoby prowadzącej, bo za to i tak się kasy nie dostaje... '''Alex: '''Tak zwane "ofiary" pani prowadzącej. <3 ''Wyciągneła ze stanika kostkę cukru 'Alex: '''Chcesz? W ogóle Alex jestem. ;3 '''Maddie: '''Ee tak, dzięki. Jestem Maddie. Dobry ten cukier, skąd go masz? Poza tym, że ze stanika... '''Alex: '''Tam z kąd pochodze jest pełno dobrego cukru, zawsze mam go trochę w zapasie. <3 '''Maddie: '''W takim razie musisz mieć chyba bogatą rodzinę. W Wielkiej Brytanii cukier kosztuje około 3 funtów i 49 pensów, tak mi się wydaje, od dawna w domu nie byłam i tylko szlajam się po tych konkursach Totalnej Porażki. '''Alex: '''Bogatą? Słodka, na Gwadelupie panuje bieda nie od dawna, a cukier po prostu sadzimy i zbieramy. To jest właśnie naturalny cukier, słodka i błyszczący. <3 '''Maddie: '''Sorry, nie wiedziałam. Z geografii zawsze byłam słaba, a co dopiero z ekonomii światowej. Czy tam, państwowej, nie wiem. Ale cukier na serio bardzo dobry... ''Alex uśmiechnęła się 'Alex: '''Fajnie, że ci smakuję. '''Maddie: '''Co sądzisz o pozostałych? '''Alex: '''Dziwna jest ta cała Majli, zboczona jakaś. ''Alex podrapała się po głowie '''Alex: '''Wiesz, wydaje mi się że to nie koniec niespodzianek. <3 '''Maddie: '''Ja ogólnie to się przyzwyczaiłam już do tych wszystkich dziwadeł, debili i głupoli... Mam za sobą już 2 takie sezony, z czego 2 to chyba był najbardziej... Pełny spisków i idiotów? '''Alex: '''Hihi ^^. Mój to taki pierwszy, nikogo praktycznie nie znam i wgl. ;( ''Alex: Wydaje mi się, że zaprzyjaźnimy sie. <3'' 'Maddie: '''Jesteś spoko Alex :3 Taki tam trochę krejzol w tobie siedzi, ale nikomu to jeszcze nie zaszkodziło ^^ '''Alex: '''Wiem. <3 '''Felipe:'Muszę zdowyć sojusznika Felipe podchodzi do Alex 'Felipe:'A może zawżemy sojusz? '''Alex: '''Pewnie! <3 ''Alex: Jasne, że nie! <3'' 'Maddie: '''Ja w żadne układy nie wchodzę. Tyle mam do powiedzenia w tym temacie. ''Celestia przyglądała się gromadce rozmawiającej ze sobą, w sumie, po utracie kart to nic do roboty nie miała. ''Celestia:' Eh, lepiej się zapoznać.. z "konkurencją", choć mam pokojowe zamiary i nie zamierzam robić sobie wrogów, to będę pewna na kogo uważać. Może ta "grupa" będzie przynajmniej ciekawa.. Podeszła do grupki składających się z.. nawet nie wie kogo (xD). Celestia: 'Witajcie, nazywam się Celestia. ''Jak przystało na Wiktoriańską Angielkę lekko się ukłoniła. '''Celestia: '''Nudzę się to postanowiłam poznać moich przyszłych lub teraźniejszych przyjaciół w celu konwersacji. ''Celestia: A jak, jestem w końcu "wyrafinowana". Dopóki ktoś mnie nie ogra lub spasuje rundę, to będę się zachowywała tak jak teraz.'' 'Felipe:'Jak można powiedzieć nikomu sie nie ufa 'Felipe:'Mam godnych przeciwników 'Maddie: '''Normalnie, ja praktycznie nikomu nie ufam. Oh, witaj Celestio. Jestem Maddie, i widzę że również pochodzisz z Anglii. ''Wstała i ukłoniła się podobnie jak Celestia. Alex spojrzałą w stronę Celestii 'Alex: '''Cześć jestem Alex. :) ''Ukłoniła się jak przystało na zawodnika Karate W tym czasie podszedł do nich Bartholome 'Bartholome:'O co chodzi? Coś przegapiłem? Mam nadzieję że nic ważnego :/ '''Bartholome:Muszę byc miły , nie chce mi się ,ale trzeba... '' '''Celestia:' To o czym rozmawiacie? Chciałabym podpasować się do tej rozmowy.. i oczywiście was poznać. Celestia: '''Maddie również pochodzi z Angli?... ciekawe.. 'Felipe:'Bartholome może sojusz? 'Maddie: '''Będziesz to tak sugerować każdej nowo poznanej osobie? Brawo, ma się tupet... ''Alex spogląda wzrokiem na Felipe 'Alex: '''Serio?! :D ''Wyciągneła cukier ze stanika 'Alex: '''Ktoś chce? <3 '''Bartholome:'Ja! A co do sojuszu...Nie chce mnie się...To męczące i w ogóle, ale cukier chce. Te twoje cukrowe zapasy <3 'Felipe:'Cała piwnica cukru '''Celestia: ... Celestia: '''Ignorują mnie? A z resztą.. skoro nie chcą wiedzieć kim jestem, dobrze.. przynajmniej się dużo dowiem za małą cenę.. Felipe to imbecyl.. reszta spokojna.. ale Alex musi nie brać więcej cukru.. ''Felipe:Słyszłem co powiedziała Celestia sama jest imbecylką.'' 'Felipe:'Ciekawe czy to już wszyscy? 'Bartholome:'Nie wydaje mnie się ,ale pewności nie mam... '''Bartholome:Ten Felipe jest jakiś dziwny ,albo tylko pyta się czy to wszyscy, albo poprostu mówi coś głupiego na głos. Pytac mnie o sojusz i to na głos z każdym tylko nie z nim ... *.* '' '''Celestia: '''Jak widać.. nikt nie chce ze mną rozmawiać.. eh, to dozobaczenia później. ''Lekko się ukłoniła i odeszła w stronę swojej walizki na której usiadła i rozmyślała sobie. ''Celestia: Nudzą mnie.. Normalnie mnie nudzą.. raczej fajerwerków nie będzie więc zostaje mi tylko czekać na to aż będę miała dobre karty. A tak na poważnie to mają mi nowe karty przesłać. Limitowane z Jocker'em Kosiarzem..'' Dustin przyglądał się osobom ,które niedawno dotarły i podszedł do Maddie ,o której tak opowiadał Vince. Dustin: 'Maddie. Dziewczyna ,o której tak wiele opowiadał Vince. No siema! ''Dustin przybija żółwika Maddie 'Maddie: '''Hejka. Vince o mnie mówił? Ja też ci coś o nim opowiem - Perfidny, zakłamany podrywacz... Grr... ''Zacisnęła pięść. Jako że nie miała w co uderzyć, to postanowiła się uspokoić. '''Dustin: Luzik. Vince jest spoko i myślę ,że moglibyście się jakoś dogadać. Maddie: 'Dogadać? Haha, jeszcze czego. Już się nigdy nie dogadamy, jeśli chciał ze mną zerwać, mógł to chociaż powiedzieć od razu w telewizji, a nie zacząć lizać się z jakąś blondynką, jakby nic się nie stało. '''Dustin: '''Postaw się na jego miejscu. Odpadłaś szybko ,ale on był flirciarzem więc długo by nie wytrzymał. '''Maddie: '''Ekhem, zacznijmy od tego, że nie zarywałabym jednocześnie do trzech, a już szczególnie zacznijmy od tego że flirciarą nie jestem! Był po prostu wobec mnie chamski? Bezczelny? Nie wiem jakich słów użyć, ale na cholerę, dlaczego po prostu nie zerwał!? Nie jestem muzułmanką żeby patrzeć swobodnie na poligamię! ''Dustin zachichotał pod nosem '''Dustin: '''Luzik. Chyba nie będziesz tego do końca życia przeżywać. Zapewniam cię ,że znajdziesz jeszcze nie jednego faceta ,w którym się zakochasz! '''Maddie: '''Haha, szkoda że teraz unikam wszelkich zawiłości typu zauroczenie, sympatia, miłość. xD Nie ufam teraz żadnemu kolesiowi, który do mnie zarywa, lub próbuje. Brutalne, ale mi przykro z tego powodu nie jest. '''Dustin: Oj szkoda,szkoda :D Oboje się rumienią. Po chwili podszedł do nich Bartholome. Bartholome:'''Hej. O czym gadacie i czy moge się przyłączyć ? ^^ '''Bartholome:W sumie to wypada pogadać z każdym... Maddie nagle się otrząsnęła. Maddie: '''O fuj... Co to za uczucie, które kiedyś poczułam... O nie... Nie. O niczym nie gadamy, możesz się przyłączyć, hm, nie wiem na co jeszcze odpowiedzieć. ''Maddie:' Przez chwilę poczułam to samo uczucie, co w ATP kiedy byłam blisko Vince'a! O nie... Wy sobie jaja robicie -.- '' '''Bartholome:'Więc...Jak wam się jechało ? :D Bartholome:Muszę wywalić Dustin'a...Słyszałem tą rozmowę ,Maddie wcale nie chce z nim być. Ja chce jej pomóc, nie często się to zdarza ,bo jestem leniwy... '' '''Maddie: '''Jechało? JECHAŁO? Ja pół drogi tak naprawdę prowadziłam rower! Jak już moje ciało uznało że jest zmęczone, postanowiłam wleźć na ten rower i jechać, ale byłam ledwo co od śmierci. Te rowery to chyba najniższa jakość... '''Bartholome:'Ja się nie zmęczyłem na tym moim elektrycznym rumaku <3 Maddie: 'Od kiedy rowery są elektryczne..? ''Nagle na rowerze, oczojebnym zielonym zapędzanym lamą przyjechała Harriet. '''Harriet: Ciekawe jak tu trafiłam... A tak w ogóle cześć! Harriet jestem! ^^ Nagle Felipe uderza w barjerki Felipe: Ała Maddie: 'Cześć Harriet :3 '''Felipe:'Dlaczego są 3 Maddie Felipe wpada do wody. 'Maddie: '''Ee... Co? Jest jedna Maddie? To chyba logiczne, c'nie? -.- ''Nagle Felipe staje sie taki jak Lighting odważny,silny i arogancki Felipe wychodzi z wody 'Felipe:'Szaka buja! Maddie spojrzała się na niego jak na wariata, i się odsunęła od niego. 'Felipe:'Słyszałem co mówiłaś z Dustinem kto to Vince? '''Maddie: '''Vince? Vince to nikt, kto zasługuje na moją uwagę. Tyle mam do powiedzenia w tym temacie ._. '''Dustin: A tam. Ja go lubię. Spoko ziomek :D ''Dustin: Ten Felipe jak nie walnie w słup to wszystkim proponuje sojusz .. (facepalm) On aż się prosi o porządny łomot.'' Dustin złowieszczo zatarł ręce xD Maddie: 'Oh serio? Zachowujesz się jak te typowe gangole z mojej ulicy... Znaczy, byli gangole, już ktoś pomógł im zmienić terytorium. ''Dumnie się uśmiechnęła.Vince po rozmowie z Dustinem siedział sobie spoglądając od czasi do czasu na zegarek. '' '''Vince: '''Ile jeszcze te przyjazdy będą trawy? ''Westchnął zniecierpliwiony spoglądając na pozostałych w oddali widząc Maddie. '' '''Vince: '''Jak myślałe.. pojawiła się, ale co z tego. ''Zatarł ręce, zaczynając znowu do siebie gadać. '' '''Vince: '''Trudno sam sobie poradzę jakoś a pierwszy się nie odezwę bo papa wystarczajaco boli. ''Harriet podeszła z lamą do Dustina. '''Harriet: Siema! Harriet jestem, miło poznać! ; ) Harriet była promiennie uśmiechnięta. Grzywka idealna, a zielone pasemka błyszczyły się jak jej oczy. Dustinowi aż zaczeła lecieć ślinka na widok Harriet. Dustin: '''Hej piękna. ^^ '''Harriet: Piękna? Harriet się bardzo zarumieniła. Wyglądała mniej więcej tak: thumb|left|154px Po chwili się ogarnęła, ale patrzyła Dustinowi głęboko w oczy. '' '''Harriet': Bardzo dziękuję za ten komplement. ^^ ''Harriet: Ale on sło~dki! <3'' Z daleka szedł pieszo kolejny uczestnik. Xander: 'Nareszcie.....jestem na miejscu. ''Upadł przez innymi na twarz ze zmęczenia. Maddie widząc zakochaną parkę, odeszła od nich jak zwykle z rękami w kieszeniach. 'Maddie: '''Tak, tak, już idę. Zostawię was w spokoju, żebyście się mogli miziać, soł słit... ''Harriet lekko się podirytowała. '''Harriet: Zostań, nawet się z nim nie miziam, po prostu powiedział mi komplement. ''Harriet: O co jej chodzi? Nic nie robimy.'' Maddie: 'Ech, sorry... Odkąd musiałam przechodzić przez ten "wspaniały" związek w ATP i CTP, jestem po prostu zła na wszelką miłość, zauroczenie, sympatie itede. Nie chciałam być zła, po prostu... Przez to wszystko mam mętlik w głowie. ''Harriet popatrzyła na nią i przytuliła. '''Harriet: Wiem że nie chciałaś być zła. Oczywiście, widziałam CTP i ATP. Mam neutralny stosunek do Vince'a. Nie znam go, ale niecierpię z powodu tego co ci zrobił. Jednakże, uważam że powinnaś się otworzyć na sympatię, miłości, zauroczenie. Vince to nie jedyny i nie ostatni chłopak. Nie martw się, jeszcze wiele chłopców cię skrzywdzi! Taka rzeczywistość. Bo większość, a właściwie zdecydowana jest takimi osobami jak właśnie Vince, lub kimś innym. Maddie: 'Dzięki, za te słowa. Ale cóż, jestem niestety, dosyć zawzięta i w ogóle, przeżycia dają się w kość. Jak na razie trzymam się zdala od miłości i podrywaczy, z nimi są największe kłopoty... ''Spojrzała na Lion'a. 'Felipe: '''Jeszcze długo pomarznę. ''Robi fikołki żeby się ogrzać Felipe podchodzi do Harriet 'Felipe:'Cześć jestem Felipe Sasa Santana ale mów mi w skrócie Felipe '''Harriet: Ok. XD Poprawiła sobie grzywkę, i wyjęła gumy do żucia. Harriet: Chcesz? ''Harriet: Bardzo dziwnie się nazywa. No, ale się tego nie wybiera, a wydaje się spoko. ^^'' Felipe:'''Nie dzięki. ''Felipe:Podoba mi się ta Harriet.Ale troche przesadziła z tą gumą do żucia.'' 'Maddie: '''Wiesz, że to tylko guma do żucia? Ja mogę wziąć, jeśli on nie chce :D ''Po chwili podszedł do nich Bartholome 'Bartholome:'Hej. Widzę nowa osoba...Jestem Bartholome.Jak masz na imię? No i ładnie wyglądasz... Gdy to powiedział zrobił się czerwony jak burak. '''Bartholome:Podoba mnie się ta nowa dziewczyna. Jest taka ładna ^.^ '' '''Maddie: '''O matko... Czemu muszę znajdować się wokół takich ludzi... Brr.. Aż mi zimno się zrobiło... '''Harriet': Trochę długie masz to imię dlatego będę ci mówić Barth. Harriet jestem i dziękuję. ^^ Dała mu gumę do żucia. Harriet: Trzymaj Maddie. xD Dała jej gumę. xD Maddie: 'Dzięki, może ta guma mnie jakoś uspokoi, i może przez to zacznę tolerować zakochanych, ale to jest tylko nędzne 0,1%. ''Włożyła do ust gumę i zaczęła żuć. 'Bartholome:'Ale nie martw się ,ty też ładnie wyglądasz ^^ ''Włożył gumę do ust i zaczął żuć '' '''Bartholome:Nie wiem co się stało Maddie ,ale myślę że możemy się zakumplować. '' '''Maddie: '''Na kija mi to że ładnie wyglądam. To że ładnie wyglądam, nie uczyni że będę kimś o wiele lepszym. Tsa, będę ładna to pewnie będę potrafiła grać golfa, c'nie? Jasne, że nie. '''Bartholome:'Aha? Lubię cię jesteś jakaś inna, wyjątkowa <3 Maddie: 'Ciebie poje***o, co nie? ''Felipe oddala się od wody i skacze do niej 'Felipe:'Przynajmiej woda jest ciepła 'Maddie: '''Barth, musisz się ogarnąć, tylko mnie denerwujesz, nie chcesz żebym się denerwowała, te gangole co zmieniły terytorium doznały mojego gniewu, jak tylko chciały mi puknąć notes, to samo może być z tobą, tyle że to ty zostaniesz puknięty... ''Felipe podchodzi do Harriet 'Felipe: '''Cześć może będziemy parą? ''Maddie próbuje nie psuć swoim śmiechem tej dramatycznej chwili. '''Felipe: '''A ty co tak stoisz. '''Maddie: '''Ja, ja? Nic, nic x'D. Ja ten, no... Nie mogę się doczekać tej chwili jak Harriet odpowie <3 x'D ''Felipe: Maddie ciągle za mną łazi jak jakiś komar!'' '''Felipe: '''Przemyśl to jak by co to powiedz mi odpowiedz. '''Maddie: '''Haha, jeszcze czego -.-. '''Dustin: '''HaHa! Jebłem i nie wstanę >.< '''Harriet: Już wolałabym zjeść swoją lamę... A lama poszła się pasać. Przyjdzie sama, przerabiałyśmy to już setki razy. Strasznie się czuję. To najgorsze co mnie dziś spotkało.. Dostała obrzydzenia na widok Felipe. Harriet: Ten koleś myśli że mnie pokocha? W jeden dzień? Poebało go?! Maddie: 'To z ludźmi robi miłość... Albo wchodzisz w tą kretyńską grę, albo pasujesz i dostajesz przez to urażenia na całe życie... ''Dustin podeszedł trochę bliżej dziewczyn 'Dustin: '''Harriet, jeśli chcesz to możemy go od razu wywalić (please) '''Maddie: '''Fajna taktyka, kolego, tylko że nawet nie wiemy, czy dzisiaj będą drużyny, czy jutro będą drużyny i będzie zadanie, czy może będzie dziś zadanie bez drużyn, lub czy będą dziś drużyny i zadanie! Wiem, też nic z tego nie ogarniam :3 '''Dustin: '''Luzik .. Nawet jeśli trafimy do innych drużyn to i tak pewnie większość go chce wywalić xDD '''Maddie: '''Zależy jak potoczą się sprawy... Ja w teamie wolałabym wywalić spiskowca niż takiego... dzidzi. '''Dustin: '''Ty byś pewnie chciała wywalić tą blondi ,którą w CTP pobiłaś (troll). Jak jej tam? O, Kimberly! '''Maddie: '''Na kija mi ją wyrzucać, powiedziała że jestem brzydka, ale nie zrobiła mi nic więcej. Teraz chowa się za tym rowerem i myśli że jestem jej przedziału mózgowego i jej nie zobaczę. '''Dustin: '''O ile mnie pamięć nie mili to było inaczej.. No nieważne .. Vince idzie! '''Vince: '''Ja nie idę tylko krocze. ''Roześmiał się. '''Vince: '''Zniknąłeś jakoś po naszej rozmowie. '''Dustin: '''Zagapiłem się poszłem przed siebie. '''Vince: '''Zauważyłem. A przy okazji witaj Maddie. ''Spojrzał na nią próbując powstrzymać odruch wymiotny. '' '''Vince: '''Wiem, że mnie nie znosisz i nie musisz tolerować mej obecnośli ale chociać próbujmy być z sobą w show bez drapanai sobie oczu nawzajem. '''Maddie: '''Em... Nadal ci nie wybaczyłam? '''Vince: '''Nie musisz, jak wciąż żyjesz to twoja sprawa ja raczej nie mam interesu by się z toba dalej użerać a cóś jak wolisz wciąż mnie prowokować to twoja sprawa. Ja ruszę przed siebie i co zrobisz to twoja sprawa. '''Harriet: Może na chwilę zakończmy ten temat, co? Po chwili przez 10 sek. zaślepiona była w Dustina. xDDDDDDD Dopiero potem zorientowała się co robi i cała czerwona spuściła wzrok. Harriet: Hmm... Co do poprzedniego tematu bym wam się wepchnęła do rozmowy, ale nie chcę być niegrzeczna. Znowu paczaja na Dustina. xDDDDDDD '' '''Maddie: '''Cholera, po prostu powiedzcie sobie KC i zacznijcie się całować, już bardziej zniosę to jak się miziacie niż te wasze... Goronce flirty itede. Dobra, możecie mnie zjechać. ._. ''Bartholome który przysłuchiwał się całej rozmowie dopiero się ogarnął. Bartholome:'''Przecież nie chcesz o tym gadać ,nawet jak to hejcisz to o tym gadasz ,więc wiesz ^^ '''Harriet: Nie flirt...owałam... Znów się zarumieniła. XDDDD Maddie: '''Mhm, a to że jesteś czerwona jak mój wujek Olchobar z wakacji na Majorce, to niby przypadek? Daj spokój, rumieńce to pierwsza oznaka zakochania, też to przerabiałam... I tak, skoro to hejcę to o tym rozmawiam. Ale gorsze nie jest rozmawianie o tym, a sytuacja, w której miłość jest. '''Bartholome: '''Ciekawe myślenie ,takie dziwne <3 '''Bartholome:Maddie ciągle mnie zadziwia. Ach to jej podejście do życia <3 Alex wskoczyła Harriet na plecy Alex: 'Siema laska! :D Może cukru? <3 '''Dustin: 'Że co?! Ja jej nie kocham tylko powiedziałem ,że jest ładna ! ''Dustin:' Co ona gada?! Chociaż byłoby fajnie gdybym spróbował z Harriet ,ale to się jeszcze okaże .. Przecież to pierwszy dzień! Harriet: Właśnie... Aha, nie chcę cukru. ''Harriet: Że f*ck?! XD Ja zakochana? Jestem tu pierwszy dzień, po prostu jest ładny, podoba mi się nawet, ale to nie znaczy że jestem zakochana XDDDD'' Bartholome:'Ja chcę! To cukier ze stanika ,tego nie ogarniesz ^^ ''Zeskoczyła z Harriet 'Alex: '''No szkoda. ;( ''Spojrzała na Bartholome 'Alex: '''Ten akurat jest zwykły. :P '''Dustin: '''Japie*dole co wy z tym cukrem macie ?! ''Harriet zrobiła facepalma. '''Harriet: Nie wiem.. Nie wiem.. Złapała się za uszy Harriet: Pie*dolić ten cukier! Nie wiem o co w nim biega i nie chcę wiedzieć. Bartholome:'''Uraziło mnie to...Albo nie...Nie opłaca się obrażać z byle cukru <3 '''Alex: '''Właściwie, sama nie wiem dlaczego ciągle gadam o tym cukrze, jakoś tak nie mam innego tematu do rozmowy ;/ ''Alex: Muszę się troszkę opanować.'' 'Dustin: '''Nie chce cię obrażać czy coś ,bo nic do ciebie nie mam ,ale nie ciąg przez cały czas tego samego tematu ,bo to nudne. ''Harriet wyszła i po chwili pojawiła się jeżdżąca na deskorolce. ''Harriet': A propos... Zabrałam ze sobą trzy deskorolki. ^^ Bartholome:'''Przygotowałaś się. Organizacja :> '''Bartholome:Jak ja lubię tutaj:Maddie....Nie mogę wymieniac wszyscy sa w porządku. Alex spoglądała na Harriet Alex: '''Dasz pojeździć na jakiejś? '''Dustin: '''Deskorolki?! DASZ ? *.* '''Felipe: '''A wam nie jest zimno? '''Harriet: NIE?! A co do deskorolek to... Co mi szkodzi... Pożyczyła im deskorolki: Alex taką, a Dustin'owi tą. '' '''Harriet': Mam nadzieję że nie zniszczycie... Bartholome:'Oh...ja nie mam deskorolki ,zawsze chciałem się nauczyć jeździć...Może byś mnie kiedyś nauczyła? ^.^ ''Alex obejrzała deskorolnę z obu stron 'Alex: 'Ładna. *.* Wskoczyła na nią, zaczęła wykonywać różne sztucki Karate + Deskorolka xD Dustin bez wachania wziął deskorolke od Harriet i zaczął robic na niej triki ,które były bardzo niebezpeczne 'Dustin: '''Dzięki Harriet! ''Pocałował ją w policzek i poszedł dalej robić triki. 'Felipe: '''Dasz jedną deskorolke? ''Harriet nie panowała nad sobą i przytuliła mocno przyciskając do niego cycki Dustin'a. '''Harriet: Spoko! <3 Uspokoiła się i w końcu puściła. Harriet: Pożyczyłam deskorolki. Dustin, dla kogo ty robisz te triki? Zrobiła minę typu troll i poszła szukać lamy. Luciana zaczęła liczyć uczestników na głos. Luciana: '10... 11...13.. Przestańcie się kręcić! ''Kiedy okazało się, że są już wszyscy, Luciana wyciągnęła różowiutki megafon i zdzieliła nim Felipe oraz Vince'a. '''Luciana: Spokój, proszę. ^^ W końcu nastała cisza. Luciana spojrzała na torebkowych skrzatów. Luciana: 'Dobra, dosyć już tego przebierania.. ''Ściągnęła torby i wrzuciła do wody. Ku zdziwieniu zawodników ukazały się im postacie Lukaninho i Debory. '''Luciana: A o to i moi pomocnicy. <3 Pogłaskała Lukusia po głowie, a Deborę tylko uściskała. c: Luciana: Odegrają ważną rolę w tym sezonie, ale o tym potem. Zatarła ręce. '' '''Luciana:' Jako, że motywem przewodnim naszej są podróże przygotowałam dla was środek transportu! <3 Wskazała palcem na statek, na który nikt nie zwrócił nawet uwagi. Luciana: A o to i on. <3 Zapraszam. :3 Luciana wraz ze swoimi pomocnikami wdrapała się na statek. To samo uczynili zawodnicy. :3 Chwilę potem statek ruuuszył. <3 Pokład Okazało się, że statkiem sterował jakiś dziadzio, o którym nie warto wspominać. '' '''Luciana:' Czujcie się jak u siebie w domu! Przygotowała dla was 8 kajut, co oznacza, że musicie się połączyć w pary. To dotyczy również Debory, bo Luka to wie, gdzie mnie szukać. <3 Mrrr. ;* Lukaninho z lekkim uśmiechem spojrzał na Deborę. Luciana: Myślę, że nie powinno być z tym problemu. Niedaleko kajut macie kuchnię, tam możecie sobie gotować. Sami. Nie ma żadnego kucharza. Uznałam, że jesteście na tyle dorośli, że sobie poradzicie. Śmiech na sali. Luciana: Nieważne. Rozgośccie się, bo już wkrótce czeka na was pierwsze zadanie. Pamiętajcie. Nie znacie dnia, ani godziny... Powiało grozą. Luciana: No to pa. <3 Luciana zniknęła, zostawiając pomocników i uczestników samych. '' ''(Teraz możecie pisać dalej. Zadanie pojawi się jakoś w czwartek/piątek. Będziecie mieli na nie czas do niedzieli do godziny 20:00. Papa. <3) Felipe:'Zamawiam kajute nr.3 ''Vince i Dustin udali się do kajuty nr. 5 Alex i Debora udały się do kajuty nr. 8 'Helen: '''Ja zaklepuje nr. 4. ''Wszedła do kajuty zamknęła za sobą drzwi 'Bartholome:'Ja chcę nr. 1 ,bo jest najbliżej <3 Lukaninho westchnął i podszedł na rufę statku. '''Lukaninho: W co mnie wkopali.. ' Rozumiem oglądalność! Rozumiem ja ją podniosę o procenty w górę, no ale prosze..Statek!? Z takimi idiotami!? ' Lukaninho przeskoczył umiejętnie i siadł sobie na "barierkach", nogi miał po tej mnie bezpiecznej stronie statku. Lukaninho: No to ruszyliśmy... Mruknął zerkając na oddalający się ląd. Maddie akurat szła w oddali, stanęła przy ścianie i oparła się o nią. Maddie: 'Gdyby nie te cholerne pieniądze, to nie brałabym udziału w tych wszystkich Totalnych Porażkach... ''Wzięła swój aparat i zaczęła fotografować widoki zza barierek. Lukaninho zerknął na Maddie. '''Lukaninho: Hmm..Sprzęt na pokładzie? W każdym sezonie było to zabraniane, cóz zasady się chyba pozmieniane. Przyjrzał się jej dokładnie. Lukaninho: To nie Ty brałaś udziałaś w poprzednich edycjach? Maddie: 'Mhm. Pomimo, że wolałabym aby kasę dało się zarobić na pierwszym odcinku, to się nie dało, a że odpadałam szybko, to musiałam zgłaszać się do kolejnych sezonów. Wiesz, masa fajnych ludzi, przygłupów i samych wredot. '''Felipe:'Zawsze o tym marzyłem występować w totalnej porażce!!!!!!!!!!!! Luka zerknął na Felipe, wyciągnął jabłko i odezwał się do Maddie. '''Lukaninho: Cóż, uważasz się było wiele wredot, moim zdaniem nie wiesz co mówisz. Tu jest tyle "bystrych" i "strategicznych" osób, że kasa to "problem".. Paczaj na tego.. Nadgryzł jabłko i rzucił w Felipe. Lukaninho: A wracajac do Ciebie, sama zerknij z jakich powodów wyleciałaś? Przez "Romantyka", który jest nawet teraz w grze! A drugi sezon sam się potoczył, czyżby to nie głupie? Maddie: '''Wiem, ale nawet nie wiesz, czemu muszę tą kasę zarobić... Co do "Romantyka", nie chcę mieć z nim nic wspólnego, przynajmniej to była przestroga na przyszłość, że ufać możesz sobie, lub tylko przyjaciołom. Jeśli nimi są. A co do "strategicznych" i "bystrych" ludzi... Uczestnictwo w Totalnej Porażce - Za pierwszym i drugim razem ma się zaciesz, ale później masz tylko ochotę wrócić do domu i zapomnieć. '''Lukaninho: '''Cóż, a nie lepiej skopać im tyłki i wrócić? Zawsze kasa wpadnie, sława i w ogóle. '''Maddie: '''I tuuu masz rację. To chyba jedna z tych rzeczy, które są dla mnie plusami w Totalnej Porażce... '''Lukaninho: Ta, może siądziesz. Raczej nie spadniesz. ' Pewności nie mam, ale pewnie w kontraktach mają jakieś tam bonusy od śmierci>' Lukaninho: '''Skąd CIę w ogóle przywiało do tego durnego programu? '''Maddie: '''Z Wielkiej Brytanii. Czujesz? Państwa gdzie sztywno cię trzymają. Staram się do takiej grupy nie wliczać. Teraz sobie podróżuję tutaj tak po Kanadzie aż znajdę nowy sezon Totalnej Porażki i się zgłaszam, z daleka od domu, rodziny, przyjaciół... i wszystkiego. To nawet na plus, przynajmniej jestem z dala od tych wszystkich problemów, które musiałam nabyć. '''Lukaninho: Brytania? Nie czuje tego bagna. I co żyjesz tak sobie? Nie brak Ci tych rodziny? Odchrząknął. Lukaninho: '''Bo zaraz pomyśle, że mam jeszcze ludzkie uczucia. '''Maddie: '''Czy ja wiem, matka musi wieczorami pracować, ojciec za granicą, starszy brat ciągle ma w domu swoich "ziomków", młodszy z kolei na beszczela uważa się za pana domu, a młodsza siostra wchodzi mi na głowę i chce zamieszkać w moim pokoju... Szkoda że ma 12 lat. Bardziej brak mi moich przyjaciół, ale oni rozumieją czemu to robię. Nie uciekłam od nich, powiedziałam im że "możliwe że się z nimi dość długo nie będę widzieć". '''Lukaninho: Hah. Odważna decyzja, odważna. Ale świat ceni odważnych i pewnych swego ludzi. Jak Ci to sprawia frajdę. Czyli ile juz siedzisz w tej pięknej Kanadzie? Maddie: '''Sama już nie wiem... Jakieś kilka miesięcy? Wiem że to od początku Piątej Totalnej Porażki, nie udało mi się dostać, ale próbowałam. Staram się jakoś wytrwać, znalazłam kilku przyjaciół w Kanadzie, póki co pozwalają mi u siebie spać. Jakoś mogę przeżyć w tym świecie. '''Lukaninho: '''Wygraj kasę i zostań w pięknej Kanadzie. Tu jest świetny klimat, z resztą sama poznajesz uroki Kanady. ^^ Ja na szczęście nie musze brać udziału w tych durnych programach. ;D '''Maddie: '''Chciałabym zostać, ale nie zostawię swoich przyjaciół samych w tym trudnym świecie. W dodatku tych, co znam od podstawówki aż po ten czas. W Kanadzie jest faaajnie, ale jak już wygram te pieniądze i będę chciała zostać, to najpierw będę musiała sobie dom kupić. Potem zafunduję przyjazd moim przyjaciołom, mogą się raczej zgodzić, chyba że pewna osoba co boi się latać, ale to nic. '''Lukaninho: '''Polecam Toronto, polecam moje towarzystwo, mam troche ziemi obok do oddania, więc zapraszam! Ściągnąc ziomali to nie problem, są też statki. Więc przeskoczyć to można. Oczywiście jak będziesz chciała, i najpierw i tak trzeba wygrać, a z tym czeka Cię długa droga. ;) '''Maddie: '''No właśnie... Bardzo długa droga... Jeśli nie wygram, będę próbować dalej, jeśli wygram, ściągnę przyjaciół i dalej będę próbować. '''Lukaninho: Znając takie reality, to pewnie jakiś frajer wygra. Więc nie ma co sobie obiecywać, bo mogą skopać tyłek i będzie nieciekawie. Może od razu wracaj do Brytanii? :D Maddie: '''Mhm, a potem znowu będę wracać do Kanady na Totalną Porażkę. Nie żeby coś, ale to wszystko kosztuje. I w tą, i z powrotem. Jak już tu jestem to chociaż będę próbować wygrać. '''Lukaninho: To nie wracaj, może jakieś Brytyjskie talk-showy? :D Może rodzima ojczyzna będzie lepiej sprzyjać? Maddie: '''Nie przyjmą mnie do swoich showów, bo są dla osób po 18, a do Totalnej Porażki można zgłosić się w wieku 16 lat. Już tutaj zostanę i będę walczyć, nie jest aż tak źle, póki nie odpadnę. '''Lukaninho: Chcesz to pożyczę Ci pare latek. Jakby tak można było. ;D To walcz, zrób co potrafisz najlepiej, a może i będe Ci sprzyjał. Maddie: '''Gra nie fair? Nieźle, ale to nie dla mnie. Wolę grać uczciwie, w żadne układy nie wchodzę. Ale dzięki mimo wszystko, że może będziesz mi sprzyjać. Em, podziękuję, póki mam 16 lat, to niech tak zostanie. '''Lukaninho: Taaa...Chętnie bym się cofnął do czasu kiedy miałem 16 lat. Te nadzieje i w ogóle. O Reality-show nie było mowy... Cóż nie wiem jak się siły ułożą, bo może będę sprzyjał, a to się okaże niedługo. :p Po tym zdaniu na pokład wszedł Bartholome xD '' '''Bartholome:'Hej...Co tu robicie ^^ Wyjął gumę do żucia '' '''Bartholome:'Chcecie ? <3 Maddie: 'Noł fenks, jeszcze żuję tą gumę od Harriet... xD '''Bartholome:'Długo wytrzymuje ,dobry smak zyskuje xD Z kim masz kajute? ^^ 'Maddie: '''Dzielę kajutę z Celestią, a ty? '''Bartholome:'Nie dobijaj... Forever alone :/ 'Felipe:'A ja mam kajute z Xanderem ''Maddie: To raczej nie przypadek, skoro dwie dosyć... "dziwne" osoby zjednoczyły się w jednej kajucie. Ciekawe jak będzie ze mną i Celestią...'' 'Bartholome:'Ymm...Nie wiem co ci odpowiedziec Felipe... :( '''Maddie: '''Ja "tak jakby" też nie wiem. ._. '''Bartholome:Wolał bym bym żeby on poszedł -_-'' '''Maddie: '''Jakoś tak cicho się zrobiło? 'Maddie: '''Czyli już wiem, kto ma za zadanie przymulać w odcinkach ;>. Bartholome:'Dobra...To...Może...Jak myślicie jakie będzie pierwsze zadanie? '''Maddie: '... ''Maddie: No dobrze, może dwa przymulacze?'' 'Maddie: '''A skąd mam wiedzieć? Luciana to nie Chris, jest nieprzewidywalna. '''Bartholome:'Ta...Ale jak się nie ma o czym gadac to można o wszystkim xD Dobra gadam bez sensu i logiki xD 'Maddie: '''Tsa... Słyszę i widzę. ''Maddie tylko bezradnie pomachała głową i podeszła do barierek i zaczęła oglądać widoki. Do ludu przyszła Alex xD 'Alex: '''Hej, co tam? :D '''Maddie: '''Nic, myślę czy jeśli Chris byłby bananem, to czy miał żółtą skórę, czy brązową, czy zgniłą ._. '''Alex: '''Zdecydowanie zgniłą. :D ''Tymczasem Lion podszedł do Maddie się przywitać bo zapomniał. <3 'Lion: '''Witaj Maddie. ''Puścił jej oczko i ucałował w dłoń. 'Lion: '''Wiele o tobie słyszałem i mam nadzieję, że razem będzie nam się dobrze pracowało jakbyśmy byli w jednej drużynie. ''Maddie wzięła dłoń i wytarła o bluzkę. '''Maddie: '''Taa, cześć. Nie sądzę, żebym znała twoje imię. ''Maddie: Nie mam dobrych przeczuć, co do tego typa. Na takich "czarusiów" trzeba uważać najlepiej jak się da, a ja jestem wprost pewna że jest jakiś ułomny twierdząc że nabiorę się na jego zaloty.'' '''Lion: O przepraszam! Mam na imię Lion i bardzo chciałem ciebie poznać od samego początku twoich występów tutaj. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Lion: Serio? Myślciie, że ja się dam tak łatwo tej "buntowniczce", która tak naprawdę mi nie ufa? Matko! Przecież ja wiem, że muszę ją wywalić jak najszybciej bo to jest realne zagrożenie dla mnie! Dlatego musimy ją pożegnać jako pierwszą! Maddie: '''Jestem tylko normalną osobą znienawidzoną przez wszystkich ludzi, nie wiem czemu chciałbyś mnie poznać. Nie jestem nikim ciekawym. '''Lion: A dla mnie jesteś bardzo ciekawa! Złapał ją za ręcę i przybliżył do siebie. Maddie jednak go odepchła z całej siły. Maddie: 'Możesz mi powiedzieć, co ty do cholery robisz? ''Upadł na pupę. <3 'Lion: '''Ja tylko... A z resztą nie ważne... ''Zrobił smutną minkę i odszedł do niej . ''Maddie: Wyszłabym na hipokrytkę, gdybym teraz po niego pobiegła i przytuliła. Bleh?'' 'Maddie: '''Serio? Dlatego, że nie jestem osobą, która daje się obmacywać i dawać miziać to teraz jest na mnie gigant-foch? ''W tym czasie na pokład wyszła Kimberly '''Kimberly: Jak dobrze, że wzięłam sobie całą walizkę z kosmetykami! Teraz mogę być znacznie piękniejsza, niż naturalnie jestem! Przechodząc jednak natknęła się na Maddie Kimberly: O nie! Znowu ty? Tym razem mam za piękny makijaż, aby ponownie oberwać! Maddie: 'Witaj Kimuś! Co tam u ciebie? Nie uczesałaś się dzisiaj..? ''Podeszła do Kim i zaczęła jej niszczyć fryzurę. '''Kimberly: Co ty robisz? Wyciągnęła grzebień z kieszeni i zaczęła się czesać Kimberly: A jakbyś chciała wiedzieć, to ja się dziś czesałam! Stanęła dumna ''Kimberly: Flądra! Ups! Mam nadzieję, że nie czyta mi w myślach! Pamiętam jak wtedy się to skończyło...'' Pokazuje się Maddie, która szpiegując Kimberly polazła za nią do PZ'u. '''''Maddie: ''Ma kobita tupet... Maddie: 'Wiesz, ja nigdy ryb nie lubiłam... Mimo to, pomóc ci w czymś? Rozmazałaś się trochę... ''Maddie wzięła szminkę i zaczęła "powiększać" usta Kimberly. Podchodzi do nich Bartholome i widzi to co się dzieje. 'Bartholome:'Uuuu. Maddie jaką ty jesteś dobrą przyjaciółką ,pomagasz jej się umalować <3 Alex rzucała pontony do wody 'Alex: '''Fajna zabawa! Chce ktoś dołączyć? :D ''Za to Kimberly zobaczyła się w lusterku '''Kimberly: Jak mogłaś po mnie malować? I to jeszcze tak nieumiejętnie! Chociaż w sumie źle ci nie wyszło, jak na takiego kogoś jak ty... Kimberly jednak wyciągnęła z dość dużej torebki perfumę i zaczęła psikać nią Maddie Kimberly: A masz za swoje! Może nareszcie nie będziesz odrzucać innych swoim odorem! Maddie: 'O fu! Tylko nie perfumy! W dodatku o zapachu lodów o smaku parówki! ''Maddie skoczyła do wody, wskoczyła na ponton i skoczyła na drabinkę i cała mokra wylazła na Pokład Statku. 'Maddie: '''A idź się chowaj za ten twój rowerek... '''Bartholome:'Najlepsze przyjaciółki ^^ ? Gdzieś poszedł i po chwili wrócił z ręcznikiem '' '''Bartholome:'Chcesz ręcznik <3? Alex rzucała pontonami w Kimberly xD '''Alex: '''A masz za Maddie! ''Alex: Nikt nie będzie robić krzywdy mojej koleżance, eee przyjaciółce?'' 'Maddie: '''Eee... Ta, dzięki za ręcznik. Alex, daj jej spokój, kiedyś się jej tak trafi że będzie "przez przypadek" uczestniczyć w Oszukać Przeznaczenie... Ileś tam. ''Bartholome wyjmuje telefon i zaczyna czegoś szukać. 'Bartholome:'16 to jest oficjalnie potwierdzone na stronie filmu, utną jej głowę czy coś <3 Alex przestała rzucać pontonami i spojrzała w stronę Maddie 'Alex: '''Uuu <3. No dobra, zostawie ją. ''Rzuciła jeszcze raz pontonem w Kimberly i zaczęła jeść cukier ''Felipe:Troche sobie tu posiedzę'' 'Felipe:'Jak myślisz Bart kto wyleci? ''Maddie: Denerwuje mnie Felipe. Myśli że jestem w nim zabujana i w dodatku zachowuje się jakby był ułomny lub opętany... Taaak, oglądałam Egzorcystę, ale się uśmiałam na tym filmie. ^^'' '''Bartholome:Felipe Zachowuje się jak opentany ,normalnie jak z Egzorcysty, ten film poprawił mi humor gdy byłem w dołku ,niezła komedia niczym Straszny Film <3 Bartholome:'Ha...Ha? ''Alex podeszła od tyłu do Felipe i zasadziła mu kopa w dupsko, Felipe spadł za burtę do wody. 'Alex: '''Ty! Hihihi. '''Felipe:'Jesteś pewna Kopie ją. Po długim zamyśleniu, do zawodników odwrócił się Lukaninho, który wyszedł i wrócił podbijając piłkę. '''Lukaninho: Trzeba trenowac i wracać do futbolu. A wy co takiego burzliwe dyskusje prowadzicie? Maddie: 'Jeśli trzeba to trzeba je prowadzić. Ma ktoś z was... Suszarkę do włosów..? ''Alex odwróciła się do Felipe 'Alex: '''Damski bokser? ''Złapała go za frak i wyrzuciła po raz kolejny do wody 'Alex: '''Może to oduczy cię bicia dziewczyn! ''Rzuciła w niego leżakiem ''Alex: Grr!! Denerwuje mnie ten "laluś". Jak można bić dziewczyny?!'' Bartholome gdzieś poszedł i wrócił z suszarką 'Bartholome:'Trzymaj ^^ Bartholome po przyjacielsku prztulił Alex 'Bartholome:'A ty się tak nie denerwuj i tak pewnie niedługo wyleci ^^ Maddie stała na środku Pokładu z suszarką w ręku. 'Maddie: '''Oh really? -.- Suszarka... Na prąd... Wokół wody... Bez KONTAKTU... ''Alex spojrzała na chłopaka 'Alex: '''Dzięki. <3 ''Rzuciła Maddie jakiś kontakt 'Alex: '''Sprawdź czy pasuje. <3 '''Bartholome:'Czy ty...wyrwałaś kontakt O.o ? Podrapał się po głowie. 'Maddie: '''Wyrwać kontakt... To nie problem, wystarczy tylko mocno pociągnąć i obetnąć kabelki nożyczkami, wcale nie takie Mission Impossible. ''Maddie dalej mokra wyrzuciła suszarkę i kontakt za pokład statku. Nagle z wody wynużają się ryby pokopane przez prąd. Alex spojrzała w kierunku wody 'Alex: '''Rybki <3 ''Pobiegła gdzieś Bartholome zapatrzył się na Maddie '''Bartholome:Ona jest cudowna. Tak piękna i mądra... Zamyślił się Kajuta numer 1 W któej zamieszkają:Bartholome Bartholome:(myśli) 'Hm...Jakie miłe osoby są w tym programie. Nie lubię tylko Liona i Felipe... Maddie jest cudowna, Alex ma pyszny cukier ,a Harriet deskorolki...Czuję że to będzie udany czas. Oczywiście ,nie chce jako pierwszy odpaść :( ''Włożył walizkę pod łóżko ,wyjął telefon i zaczął sms'ować Kajuta numer 2 W której zamieszkają: Kimberly i Harriet Kimberly weszła do pokoju z dwoma wielkimi walizkami '''Kimberly: Tylko tutaj nikogo nie było! Kimberly zostawiła walizki na jednym łóżku i rozejrzała się po pokoju Kimberly: Lepszy byłby różowy, ale już trudno <3 Kimberly położyła się na drugim łóżku Kimberly: Jestem taka zmęczona! Kimberly po chwili jednak wstała Kimberly: Nie, muszę poprawić swój makijaż! Mam za mało pudru! Kimberly zaczęła szukać w walizce z kosmetykami. Harriet przyszła z walizkami, zaczęła od razu dekorować swoją ścianę, wyremontowała ogółem całą połowę. Harriet: Hej! ^^ Kajuta numer 3 W której zamieszkają:Felipe i Xander Felipe:'Troche mała kajuta niewiem czy sie zmieści jeszcze ktoś ''Felipe się rozłożył 'Felipe:'Liczy się tylko dobra zabawa mogę być nawet ostatni Felipe weszedł na blog Bartha i zobaczył co onim pisze 'Felipe:'Ten Bart ma przerąbane Xander wszedł do kajuty położył swoje rzeczy na łóżku i się położył. 'Xander: '''Muszę się przespać. ''Położył się nałóżku i zasnął. Kajuta numer 4 W której zamieszkają: Helen 'Helen: '''Oby z nikim nie musiała razem spać. ''Polorzyła rzeczy na łózkui usiadła 'Helen: '(myśli) Durni, durniejsi i zrywacze. Bylo się leepiej targować z wujkiem. Ale skoro już tu jestem, to lepiej tu zostać i nie pozwolić na zostanie wyeliminowaną. ech, mam nadzieję że jednak komuś będę mogła zaufac po podzieleniu na drużyny. Postawiła walizkę na bok, i znów założyła słuchawki. Kajuta numer 5 W której zamieszkają: Vince i Dustin Vince wziął swoją walizkę i wszedł do kabiny która została przez niego zajęta. '' '''Vince: '''Samolot? Świetnie! Będą przynajmniej piękne widoki podczas podróży. ''Rzucił walizkę w kąt i siadł sobie przy okienku. 'Vince: '''Póki co.. fuj.. ale przynajmniej będzie spokój. ''Dustin wziął swój wyposażony plecak (xD) i rzucił go na łóżko. 'Dustin: '''Uff.. Dobrze ,ze jesteśmy razem w pokoju. Nie chciałbym być w pokoju na przykład z Felipe .. ''Dustin zachichotał pod nosem '''Dustin: '''Ej stary co cię gnębi ? Czyżby Maddie? '''Vince: Eh dla mnie to zamknięty rozdział i czas! Wyciągnął coś co przypominało banana. Vince: Się pobawić! Dustin zrobił minę w stylu ,,o.O" Vince: Coś się stało? chyba pobladłeś. Nie widziałeś banana? Dustin: 'Aaa, sorka coś mi się przypomniało (please) '''Vince (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Ahh! Mimo wszystko uwielbiam jak ludzie czują się niezręcznie i nie chca powiedzieć o wyobrażeniach! '''Vince: '''Doskonale.. może? ''Wyciągnąl również czeloladę i tanie wino. 'Vince: '''Zabawimy się? Nie że ja z tobą, bo moja reputacja tak działa. ''Zaśmiał się i próbował rozkorkować wino. '''Dustin: Yyy.. Dobra! Lubię grube imprezy. Vince: Apropo? Zdarzyło ci się coś szalonego? Ja pamiętam! Matko! Raz podczas ogniska koleżankę podpaliłem.. oczywiście potem dostałem w pyska.. Dustin: '''Taa ... Raz była osiemnastka kolegi i wiesz jego stara jest całkiem niezła ... Nie myśl ,że do czegoś doszło ,ale całuje to ona świetnie ! '''Vince: Ahaha! Spoko! Miłość przecież chodzi własnymi ścieżkami. Dobrze, że do większych problemów nie doszło. A no i to w śmietniku! też często miałem te odpały, ahh stare czasy. W końcu odkręcił. '' '''Vince: '''Masz, pierwszy z gwinta! ''Dustin wziął wino i napił się ,a następnie oddał je Vince`owi Dustin: '''Dokładnie. A z skąd masz to wino ? '''Vince: '''Tak szczerze to jakiś menel go nie wziął. xD '''Dustin: '''Dobra, powiedz tak szczerze .. Podoba ci się Maddie ? Przynajmniej coś tam jeszcze do niej czujesz ? :D '''Vince: Czy my będziemy drążyć ten temat? =.= Pociągnął łyka i oparł się o łóżko. Vince: '''Nie jestem zainteresowany nią i koniec. Powiedziałem jej co chciałem i to koniec. Na terapi sobie uświadomiłem. Kiedy żyjesz wśród dziczy i jesteś zdany na siebie wszystko ucieka! Moja chorliwa żądza została ujarzmiona i jak juś to jedynie mogę z nią rozmawiać normalnie.. tsa normalnie... do tego momentu chyba Słońce wcześniej Ziemię pochłonie. '''Dustin: '''Ja tam wierze ,że jeszcze się wam uda. Moja koleżanka Ebony ,która tu występowała opowiadała mi o was. A Rafael mój ziomek? Startował do Maddie ,ale między wami byłą ta więź ,którą prawie nic by nie zniszczyło ,a jednak ... '''Vince: '''To samo co Catherine i Angelika? Wogóle.. to jest dla mnie przeszłość.. dlaczego wszyscy tym żyją? '''Dustin: To jest temat,który zawsze będzie drążył w tym show i dręczył waszą dwójkę. Chcę ci to tylko uświadomowić. Vince: Ale połowę to nie interesuje jak i mnie. Wziął swojego banana i oraz czekoladę które z namiętnością zaczął jeść. Popił to jeszcze winkiem. Vince: A co tam, dupa musi urosnąć. xD Dustin: Skończmy ten temat i sory ,że go zaczełem :D Wziął łyka wina '' '''Vince:' Spox, miło było i może fajerwerków nie było, ale czas ie kłaść. Dziwmnie mi się kręci. Potrzymał swoją głowę. Vince: 'Coś niską tolerancję mam. xD '''Dustin: '''Ja po winie szybko trace rozum więc lepiej też pójde spać xD Kajuta numer 6 W której zamieszkają: Maddie i Celestia. ''Maddie weszła do kajuty z walizami. Drzwi musiała otworzyć pupą, ponieważ inaczej nie dałoby rady xD 'Maddie: '''Uuu... Czyli jestem tutaj... Sama? Świetnie... Będę skazana na samotność - Forever alone. A zresztą, ja już byłam forever alone od urodzenia ;/ ''Rzuciła walizki i torbę na podłogę, rozłożyła się na łóżku i zaczęła rozmyślać. W tym czasie do kajuty weszła Celestia. '''Celestia: Hej.. Celestia: Będę w pokoju z Maddie? No okej..W sumie lepsza niż Alex.'' Rozpakowała się. Położyła się na łóżku i zamknęła oczy. '''Celestia: Liczę że nie sprawię ci problemów i będziemy się dogadywać.. Maddie: '''Nie no, pewnie że nie będziesz sprawiać. No chyba że pewnego dnia zaczniesz się zachowywać jak Cat z ATP, albo jak jakaś Heather. ''Maddie: 'Coś tak myślałam, że trafi mi się Celestia. Wydaje się być w porządku, dosyć cicha i opanowana jak na innych zawodników... Mam co do niej dziwne przeczucia, ale jest w porządku, a co będzie to będzie, nie ma sensu sobie robić wrogów. Kajuta numer 7 W której zamieszkają: Nina i Majli Nina z kopniaka otworzyła drzwi i rzuciła swoje torby na podłogę obok łóżka. 'Nina: '''Czas rozpocząć melanż! ''Zachwiała się prawie upadając. 'Nina: '''To kołysanie statku chyba w tym momencie nie służy mi zbyt dobrze... Gdzie jest łazienka? A zresztą... ''Podbiegła do śmietnika i zwymiotowała. 'Nina: '''No, od razu lepiej. <3 Warto by to jeszcze sprzątnąć. ''Wzięła śmietnik i wyrzuciła jego "zawartość" przez okno kajuty. Drzwi otworzyły się pod wpływem kopniaka Majli <3 'Majli:'O! <3 To ty <3 Świetnie trafiłam <3 Rozejrzła się po pokoju '' '''Majli:'Ouu...to tutaj mamy mieszkać? :O Potrzebne są jakieś zmiany <3 Klementyna! :3 Do pokoju wbiegła Klementyna z wielką walizką Majli,otworzyła ją i zaczęła wyjmowac z niej młotki różnych rozmiarów które poustawiała po pokoju w charakterze dekoracji <3 Potem wyciągneła dmuchaną kulę do burzenia <3 Po jej nadmuchaniue powiesiła ją na środku pokoju <3 'Majli:'I tak ma być <3 Wskoczyła na kulę 'Majli:'Em,Klementyna?! Klementyna szybko zrozumiała o co chodzi,podbiegła do walizki i wyjęła z niej poduszkę którą podstwaiła pod tyłek Majli <3 'Majli:'No dobry karzełek :3 Poklepała ją ręka po głowie '''Klementyna:(pod nosem)Dobrze że mi sporo płaci... '''Majli:'No to co tam u ciebie eee...Nora? :3 Nina: 'Nina. xD Przed chwilą się zrzygałam, ale co tam. <3 Cieszę się, że razem zamieszkamy. <3 Już myślałam, że trafi mi się jakiś dupny nudziarz. ''Sięgnęła do swojej torby i wyjęła radio oraz dwie butelki szampana. 'Nina: '''Będziemy się świetnie bawić. <3 ''Włączyła radio i całkiem przypadkiem zaczeło lecieć "Wrecking Ball". xD 'Nina: '''O, teraz możesz zaszaleć na swojej kuli do swojego przeboju. <3 Ja tymczasem muszę nadrobić to co zwymiotowałam... ''Otworzyła jedną z butelek i zaczęła pić. Kajuta numer 8 W której zamieszkają: Alex i Debora Debora na swoich wysokich obcasach zgrabnie przekroczyła próg ciasnych drzwi. '''Debora: Jak tu.. Uroczo! :3 Rozejrzała się po ciasnym pomieszczeniu i rzuciła swoją torbe na jedno z łóżek. ' Wyjeła coś ze swojej torby i schowała dyskretnie pod materacem drugiego łóżka, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic usiadła na swoim łóżku, zakładając noge na noge i piłując paznokcie. Zaraz za Deborą przez drzwi przeszła Alex, zajęła sobię drugie łóżko, torbę wrzuciła za łóżko i usiadła obserwując, ściany xD Alex wyszła z kajuty Wyzwanie Wszyscy pojawili się na pokładzie. Po chwili pojawiła się również Luciana w stroju kąpielowym. <3 Luciana: 'Mrrr, pora na pierwsze wyzwanie. <3 Luukuś, Deobra? ''Lukaninho i Debora zaczęli wrzucać do wody Alex, Ninę, Kimberly, Vince, Maddie, Harriet oraz Xandera. '''Lukaninho: Gotowe. Zawodnicy w wodzie: Ej! Co jest! Luciana: '''Nie płaczcie! To część wyzwania! '''Zawodnicy na pokładzie: '''Hę? '''Luciana: Dzisiejszy odcinek jest moim debiutem, więc na początek coś prostego. :3 W wodzie jak i tu, na statku, przyszykowaliśmy i schowaliśmy dla was skrzynie. 14 pięknych, różowych skrzyń. :3 W każdej z nich ukryliśmy niespodzianki, które mogą wam się przydać w późniejszym czasie. Jedna ze skrzyń... Ah, może kiedyś się dowiecie. ^^ Lukaninho wrzucił 7 kluczy do wody, a Debora zaczęła rozdawać klucze osobom na pokładzie. '' '''Luciana:' Klucze pasują do każdej skrzyni, więc nie będziecie mieć z tym problemu. :D Powodzenia. <3 (Info: Czas na zadanie do niedzieli, godzina 19:00. Poniżej będą podane nagłówki, w których możecie pisać. Szukajcie, a ja czasami będę się wtrącać i pisać, jak wam idzie. ^^ Ze względu na niespodzianki, informacje o tym, co jest w skrzyni dostaniecie na czacie, na pw. Osoby, które nie wykonają zadania, nic nie dostaną. ^^ Pa. :3) W wodzie Nagłówek dla: Alex, Niny, Kimberly, Vince'a, Maddie, Harriet oraz Xandera. Możecie nurkować itd. xD Alex: '''Świetnie! ''Alex: Dobrze że umiem na bardzo długo wstrzymywać oddech.'' Alex zanurkowowała, zaczęła poszukiwać miejsc w których mogły by być skrzynie. Popłynęła na dno i zaczęła grzebać w roślinkach :) ''Harriet miała na sobie kostium kąpielowy (akurat tego dnia miała go pod ciuchami...). '' '''Harriet: Są tu rekiny? :D Harriet głęboko zanurkowała, była na samym dnie. Oglądała koniki morskie, ławice ryb. Była zafascynowana podwodnym rajem. Niestety, przypadkiem walnęła ręką o koralowiec. Harriet: BOLI! :< Wytarła rękę o glony i zauważyła zza koralowca rekina młota. XDDDDD Harriet: Wiesz co mi twoi koledzy zrobili? Rekin popłynął prędko do niej, ztaranował ją, upadła na piach. Harriet: Ciekawe jest to że tylko to potrafisz... A szkoda. Wyrwała ze złości koralowiec, wepchnęła rekinowi między dwie wargi i zajrzała tam. '' '''Harriet': Rozum podpowiada nie, ale serce i upór tak. Harriet zajrzała do wnętrzności rekina. Był całkiem spory i pojemny. W środku znalazła palącą się lampę a w środku jego brzucha wielki skarb. MONETY <3 Harriet: Dam trochę Dustin'owi może mnie bardziej polubi... W końcu rekin wypluł koralowiec zamknął paszczę, a Harriet tam została. Nina: 'Boshe, dlaczego akurat ja muszę być w wodzie? :< A jeśli zgubię swoje dopinki? :< Eh, przynajmniej moje sztuczne piersi działają jak coś w rodzaju koła ratunkowego. <3 ''Nie nurkując zajrzała pod wodę, lecz po chwili przestała. 'Nina: '''Tak chyba się nie uda... ''Wzięła głęboki oddech i zanurkowała. Pod wodą zaczęła się rozglądać za skrzynią. Alex brnęła wśród roślin. Była bardzo zdeterminowana, ale nie szło jej najlepiej. Jakby tego było mało, rośliny posłużył jako liny, które szybko wplotły się w ciało Alex. Dziewczyna nie mogła się ruszyć. Harriet była tak bardzo zajęta rekinem, że nie zauważyła skrzyni. :< ''W końcu Harriet podpaliła rekinowi brzuch, ten ją wypluł. Wyszła i zaczęła szybko przeszukiwać okolice, nie ruszała się w sumie z miejsca. Szukała w koralowcach specjalnie kopała w piachu szukając skrzyni. Zobaczyła niepojokącą ławicę. Nie ruszała się praktycznie, pływała w miejscu. '' '''Harriet: A co jeśli ta ławica mi podpowiada gdzie mam szukać? Rozejrzała się jeszcze raz. No tak! Nie szukała jeszcze w glonach i muszlach. Szukanie skrzyni w glonach i muszlach było złym pomysłem. Harriet: Nosz ku*wa no! Wkurzyła się i kopnęła koralowiec, który rekin wypluł. Pomyślała że może tam będzie jakaś wskazówka, lub coś. Jedyne co znalazła to rośliny rosnące wokół. Wyjęła kompas. Była na zachodzie. Wkurzała się tylko. Oglądała jeszcze raz wszystko. Nie wpadła jednak na to że nie zaglądała jeszcze u ławicy ryb, a mimo że były niedaleko niej rosła tam obok nich "trawa" z morskimi kwiatami Harriet postanowiła tam zajrzeć. Harriet była już bardzo blisko. Cała uradowana z nadzieją pobiegła do "trawy" i rozejrzała się po okolicy. Bieganie w wodzie? To chyba nie najlepszy pomysł... Aczkolwiek obok trawy wystawał jakiś przedmiot, który tkwił pod sporą warstwą piasku. Harriet się rozpromieniła. Podskakiwała do przedmiotu i wyciągnęła go. Wyciągnęła sporę deskę, na której był napis: "Kop dalej, skrzynia jest już blisko. <3" Harriet nie poddawała się. Deskę użyła jako łopatę i kopała dookoła. Kopała i kopała aż się dokopała do skrzyni. Harriet: Zwycięstwo! <3 Wyjęła ostrożnie skrzynię i dalej ją trzymając myślała nad zawartością i czy można by już się wynurzyć gdyż jej braknie powietrza. ^^ Harriet wydostała się z wody i wskoczyła na pokład. Nina natrafiła na małą grotę. Oczywiście, wpłynęła do niej. :3 (pokój zwierzeń)Nina: 'To będzie cud jeśli starczy mi powietrza i nie uduszę się pod wodą... No ale bez ryzyka nie ma dobrej zabawy. :D ''Nina zaczęła przeszukiwać grotę. '''Vince: '''Mogłabyś tak więcej nie wrzucać. ''Ściągnął z siebie koszulke i wyrzucił na brzeg basenu. '' '''Vince: No to powinno starczyć. Zanurkował, przyciskając swoje okulary by móc lepiej widzieć. Rozglądał się wokoło próbując coś znaleść. Chwycił się za pierwszą lepszą grupę skał i spokojnie penetrował dno, co jakiś czas szurając piasek w nadziei, że jakaś skrzynka została tylko przysypana. '' ''Zmęczony poszukiwaniami, Vince postanowił się wynurzyć. Vince: 'Orzeżwiające! ''Nieco ułożył sobie włosy. 'Vince: '''W taki dzień militko, ale moje płuca nie znoszą tego! ''Na chwilę musiał się zastanowić. Jako, że nie falowało za mocno, położył się na wodzie, spoglądajac w górę i myślać. '''Vince: Hmm.... opalić się można! <3 Przywalił sobie w twarz. Vince: Nie! Teraz wyzwanie, a nie osobista pielęgnacja.. mojego ciała! Może nie trzeba było tyle pić. Przekręcił się nurkując. Wciąż myślał nad dtym, aż zauwazył na dnie parę skorupiaków. Szybko podpłynął, chwytając za oba. Wynurzył się i spojrzał się na nie. Vince: 'Przykro mi! Ale potrzebuje waszych muszelek jako aparatu tlenewego! ''Zaczął wydrapywać palcami to co było w nich. '' '''Vince: '''Powinno starczyć.. ''Chuchnął, żeby jeszcze trochę śluzu z nich zleciało. xD Wziął głęboki wdech zaciskającjprzy okazji drugą muszlę przy swoimciele jako zapasową z tlenem. Potem w razie czego mógł ją wymienić, przesuwając pod twarz. Mógł nieco dłużej być pod wodą. Kontynuował swoje poszukiwania, przekopując piasek coraz głębiej w poszukiwaniu skrzynki. Nina szła w głąb jaskini. Po chwili natrafiła na ośmiornicę, która w swoich mackach trzymała skrzynię. Kopiący Vince natrafił na coś bardzo świecącego, co przykuło jego uwagę. 'Nina: '''Pieprzona ośmiornica... Albo grzecznie oddasz tę skrzynię albo inaczej pogadamy! ''Ośmiornica wystawiła do niej jedną z macek co wyglądało jak wystawienie środkowego palca. xD 'Nina: '''Ah tak? Więc chodź na solówę! ''Nina podpłynęła do ośmiornicy i zaczęła ją bić rękami, nogami oraz swoimi piersiami. xD Gdy już ośmiornica została dosyć mocno oszołomiona, Nina zaczęła wyrywać jej skrzynię z macek. Nina nie spodziewała się jednak, że ośmiornica zawołała swoje koleżanki do pomocy. <3 Alex po zaplątaniu się w glony myślała jak by się wydostać 'Alex: '''Już wiem! ''Zaczęła gryść glony, po paru chwilach była już wolna 'Alex: '''Mniam. ''Podpłynęła od tyłu do zamkniętej muszli, gdy podpłynęła przed nią ujrzała... tabliczkę z napisem "To nie tu ;/ Szukaj dalej. :D". Zadowolony widokiem błyszczącej rzeczy chwycił ją. W tym czasie musza mu się osunęła i się zachłysnął. Szybko z zdobyczą wynurzył się. 'Vince: '''Cholera.. ''Musiał kilka razy oskaszlnąć. '' '''Vince: '''Muszę następnym razem lepiej skrobać.. nie przylegało do twarzy.. ''Przekręcił nieco twarzą czując gorzki smak zwierzaka. 'Vince: '''Ale ciekawi mnie... ''Przyglądał się błyszczącemu przedmiotowi. Był pokryty mułem i zacząl go przecierać. '' '''Vince: '''Hmm.. ''Zaczął się zastanawiać. '''Vince: Dobra tam. xD Jestem ciekaw co to jest. Skrzynę kiedy indziej poszukam. xD Zaczął dalej przecierać błyszczący przedmiot z mułu. W końcu rozpoznał ten okaz. To był diament. :D Tymczasem Kimberly w wodzie od razu zaczęła panikować '' '''Kimberly': O nie! Mój makijaż! Zaraz się cały... Cały makijaż spłynął z Kimberly Kimberly: Ekstra! No i co ja mam tu zrobić? Kimberly ciągle była w tym samym miejscu i czekała na jakiś moment olśnienia Kimberly: No dawaj! Przecież z lasem było to samo... Kimberly starała się coś wymyśleć, jednak jak na razie, bez skutku. Wokół Kimberly pojawiło się małe stadko rekinów. Początkowo jednak Kim nie zwracała na to uwagi Kimberly: No przecież ja nawet pływać nie umiem, a co dopiero nurkować... Kiedy spojrzała na rekina, w pewnym momencie ją olśniło Kimberly: No przecież! Wy możecie mi pomóc znaleźć coś, co mam znaleźć! Kimberly pogłaskała rekina i znów zaczęła się zastanawiać. Kimberly: A co ja tak w ogóle mam znaleźć? Jeden z rekinów rozkazał "wsiąść" Kimberly na jego grzbiet. Kimberly wykonała polecenie i po chwili byli już pod wodą. :3 Kimberly: Yay! Jednak nie jestem idiotką! A przynajmniej nie aż taką jak Mandy, lub Madidie, czy jak jej tam! Kimberly nadal siedziała na rekinie i zaczęli podpływać do ciemnego miejsca Kimberly: Czekaj, co ty robisz? Kimberly razem z rekinem wylądowała w ciemnym miejscu Kimberly: Świetnie! I co ja teraz mam zrobić? Kimberly nagle zauważyła coś dziwnego... Czarną skrzynkę z Tupolewa. <3 Kimberly: Czyli udało mi się, czy nie? Rekin pokiwał przecząco głową Kimberly: A co jeśli mnie wrabiasz? Rekin chciał już odpłynąć Kimberly: Nie, czekaj! Rekin zabrał ją i odpłynął razem z nią na powierzchnię Kimberly: No i co teraz robimy? Nie chcę przegrać! Rekin jedynie przewrócił oczami. Uwagę Kimberly przyciągnął ponton, który samotnie dryfował na wodzie. Kimberly: Coś tam chyba jest... Rekin wyrzucił Kimberly prosto na ponton Kimberly: Auu! To nie było zbyt przyjemne! Kimberly przyjrzała się bardziej rzeczy będącej na pontonie. Okazało się, że było to... coś, co warto otworzyć. <3 Kimberly: No to mam to otworzyć, czy lepiej to zostawić... Rekin próbował ją poinformować, że powinna otworzyć to coś Kimberly: Ty mną nie rozkazuj! Ja wiem, co mam zrobić! Rekin jedynie przewrócił oczami Kimberly: Otworzę to! Kimberly namierzała się do otwarcia tego czegoś, jednak potem się rozmyśliła Kimberly: A jeśli tam jest bomba? Rekin już był nieco poirytowany Kimberly: No dobra, nie dowiem się jeśli nie otworzę... Kimberly otworzyła to coś i... znalazła bombę, która tykała. <3 Pozostało 10 sekund do wybuchu. ^^ Kimberly: I po co się odzywałam! Kimberly spojrzała na bombę, wyciągnęła pilnik z kieszeni i zaczęła się zastanawiać Kimberly: Niebieski czy czerwony? Szkoda, że nie ma różowego... Pozostały 3 sekundy do wybuchu, jednak Kimberly nadal sie zastanawiała Kimberly: Pomóż mi! Rekin zaczął krążyć wokół pontonu, pozostały 2 sekundy... ... 1 sekunda... ... A rekin w końcu wyrzucił swoim ogonem bombę w dal, gdzie ona wybuchła Kimberly: Mogłeś to zrobić od razu! Po chwili do rąk Kimberly wpadła skrzynia. :D Kimberly: Tak! Kimberly przybiła piątkę rekinowi Kimberly: Teraz zobaczmy co jest w środku... Kimberly próbowała otworzyć skrzynię, lecz bezskutecznie Kimberly: No nie! Jeszcze potrzeba klucza? Rekin wskazał na klucz, który leżał obok niej Kimberly: O! Przecież go widziałam! Kimberly otworzyła skrzynię i dzięki rekinowi dotarła na pokład, następnie pobiegła do Luciany Vince chytrze spoglądał na diamencik. Vince; 'Huhuhu! Świeci! ''Specjalnie podtawił pod słońce. Skoncentrował i przepalił mi okulary. xD 'Vince: '''I prawdziwy! Świetnie! Będzie co sprzedać. ''Schował go do kieszenii. '' '''Vince: '''Czas na dalsze poszukiwania! ''Wystawił ręcę przy okazji gubiąc swoja muszlę. '''Vince: O... trudno, sam sobie poradzę. xD Zamroczenie przeszlo już po zaktuszeniu się tą wydzieliną. xD Zanurkował i płynąl dalej. Tym razem, również używał kamienii by szybciej płynąć i penetrować dno. Nagle nie miał się czego chwycic i zauważył ciemną wielką podwodną dolinę. Postanowił zanurkować głębiej. Im dalej tym bardziej bolałą go głowa i czuł się niedobrze, ale zadanie było tego warte. Ostatkiem sił słapał się czegoś. Niespodziewanie był to maszt zatopionego okrętu. Uradowany przeciągnął się na dół. Zauważył, że w środku nie ma wody. Otworzył jedno z wejść i został wciągnięty. Od razu, by móc odetchnąć zamknął je na spust. Vince: 'Ufff.. ''Oparł się o drzwi. '' '''Vince: '''Gdzieś dotarłem.. bandera piracka pewnie? Czy coś nowszego? ''Skupulatnie rozglądał się wokoło. otworzył wieczko jednej ze skrzyń. Zauwazył w niej pełno popakowanego, kilkuset letniego rumu. '''Vince: OO! Chwycił za jedną butelkę. '' '''Vince: '''Nie dość, że bogaty to i popitka na zdrowie! Ale nie teraz.. ''Przywalił sobie w twarz. Vince: Znowu ulegam.. zadanie! Zaczął przeglądać w innych miejscach. W pewnym momencie jakaś dziwna ryba podpłynęła do bulaju. Vince: 'O.. za piękna to ty nie jesteś.. ''Coś jej zwisało przed pyskiem. '''Vince: Ee.. Nagle zapaliło się. '' '''Vince: '''Fajne! :3 Podwodna wskazówka. ''Oświetliło jej pysk, gdzie zobaczył tysiące ostrych jak brzytwa zębów. Vince: 'To mnie przeraża... ''Za nią rozpaliło się więcej czułek. xD 'Vince: '''O.. jeszcze masz wielu kolegów! Jak miło. ''Cała wataha ryb rzuciła się, próbując porozgryzać. '''Vince: '''Trzeba uciekać z godnością! ''Zakrył oba bulejr szmatami. '' '''Vince: I co zrobić? Szybko szukał jakiegoś wyjścia. Zauwązył skrzynki stojące niedaleko. Postanowił do jednej wejść. Miał chwilę czasu, więc wpadł na pomysł. Może w jednej będzie jakaś różowa skrzynka w środku i związał wszystkie trzy ze sobą. Czwartą dowiązał, po chwili wchodząc do niej. Zerwał dwa fragmenty deski by mób jakoś zrobić miejsce by wypłynąć z nimi. '' '''Vince: '''Zaczynamy! ''Ryby w końcu przebiły się przez kadłub. Po brzegi pomieszczenie wypełniło się wodą. Jednak rozkojarzone i nieco zdenerwowane zaczęły odpływać. Dwie z nich czaiły się przy skrzyni. '' '''Vince: '''Mam was! ''Chwycił je za ogony. Rozjuszone probowały dogryść, rękę ale nie dawały rady. Użył ich jako silnik i sterował potrzasając by pomogły mu z skrzyniami. Były silne i udało mu się wydostać na powierzchnię wraz z skrzyniami. Spokojnie już dryfowały sobie. Puścił ryby, które uciekły na dno. Sam wyważył górne wieko. Vince: 'O tak! ''Podpłynął do pozostałych. 'Vince: '''Czas sprawdzić na moje łupy! Arrr! ''Oderwał wszystkie trzy wieka drewnianych skrzyń. Zaczął zaglądać do każdej z nich. Do jednej ze skrzyń pasował klucz, który otrzymał od Luczki. W ten sposób wykonał swoje wyzwanie. '' ''Nieco już podirytowana Alex wynurzyła się z wody aby nabrać powietrza i znowu się zanurzyła. Zaczęła płynąć w stronę podwodnej jaskini, jak i po kilku chwilach wpłynęła do niej. Było ciemno, ale na końcu tunelu było widać światło. Gdy była już przy końcu zauważyła tak jakby centrum dowodzenia, i na nim pokazani byli wszyscy uczestnicy, śmieszniejsze było to, że tam można było normalnie oddychać. 'Alex: '''Fajnie tu. :D ''Zaczęła się rozglądać za skrzynią, lecz po chwili ktoś przypłynął do pokoju, była to ośmiornica z okularami na oczach. Alex zastanawiała się co zrobić, po chwili jednak zdecydowana podeszła do ośmiornicy. 'Alex: '''Przepraszam. '''Ośmiornica: '''Jak się tutaj znalazłaś? '''Alex: '''Przypłynęłam. :D '''Ośmiornica: '''A myślałem, że nikt nie znajdzie mojego tajnego obserwatorium, bo wiesz ja lubię popatrzeć sobie co się dzieje w oceanie i ewentualnie robić innym psikusy.' ''Alex podrapała się po głowie 'Alex: '''Fajna zabawa. :D ''Już miała kontynuwać rozmowę gdy przypomniało jej się, że ma zadanie. 'Alex: '''A nie widziałeś nigdzie różowej skrzyni? ''Ośmiornica po chwile namysłu... '''Ośmiornica: Nie. Spie*dalaj. Ośmiornice powoli zaczęły otaczać Ninę. Nina: 'Pf, ja nie jestem takim tchórzem, żeby wołać koleżanki... ''Wzięła kilka kamieni z dna i zaczęła nimi rzucać w ośmiornice. 'Nina: '''Wynocha stąd! ''W pobliżu płynęła sobie ryba piła, którą Nina złapała i zaczęła nią wymachiwać przed ośmiornicami. 'Nina: '''Chyba nie chcecie, żebym was przerobiła na paskudne sushi? ''Ośmiornice zaczęły się od niej oddalać. 'Nina: '''Bardzo dobrze! Idźcie sobie! ''W międzyczasie ośmiornica trzymająca skrzynię próbowała uciec niezauważona. Jednak Nina w ostatniej chwili ją zauważyła. 'Nina: '''Ej! Wracaj tu zdziro i oddaj mi tą skrzynię! ''Zaczęła ją gonić. Po chwili ją złapała, ponieważ przez skrzynię nie mogła szybko płynąć. 'Nina: '''Dla ciebie na pewno nie ma nic cennego w środku! ''Znowu zaczęła wyrywać jej skrzynię z macek. Po chwili szarpania się, w końcu udało jej się odzyskać skrzynię, ale cały czas uderzała pięściami o biedną ośmiornicę. :c W tym czasie skrzynia coraz bardziej się oddalała. Alex ustawiła się do walki 'Alex: '''Chciałam być miła ale... ''Alex zaczęła się bić z ośmiornica. Początkowo to ona trzymała Alex, lecz po ciosie w brzuch puściła ją. 'Alex: '''Tylko na tyle cię stać? ''Rzuciła się na ośmiornicę, w między czasie słychać było odgłosy kotów itd XD Ośmiornica leżała nieprzytomna i gwiazdki miała w oczach, Alex cieszyła się ze zwycięstwa. Po chwili jednak ośmiornica wypluła... Nic nie wypluła. :c Ale za to przybyła kolejna ośmiornica. <3 'Nina: '''No, a jednak można. Dobra ośmiornica. <3 ''Zaczęła się rozglądać. Zauważyła, że teraz skrzynia jej ucieka. 'Nina: '''Co za bezsens... ''Zaczeła płynąć za skrzynią. Po chwili złapała ją i wypłynęła na powierzchnię wody. 'Nina: '''Nigdy... więcej... pływania... ''Przez chwilę jeszcze sapała ze zmęczenia. Następnie wzięła klucz i zaczeła otwierać skrzynię. Westchnęła i zaczęła się wdrapywać na pokład statku. <3 Zaliczone. Alex spojrzała na ośmiornicę 'Alex: '''O nie... ''Rozpędziła się i powaliła ośmiornicę nogą. Ośmiornica zapadła w śpiączkę xD 'Alex: '''Słodziaki, nie ma cie ze mną szans. ''Alex zaczęła przeszukiwać pomieszczenie. Sprawdziła pod łóżkiem, w szafie, w lodówce, ale nigdzie nie było skrzyni. Spojrzała na wielki ekran, wzięła krzesło i rzuciła w ekran który się potłukł, za ekranem znajdował się jakiś chłopak, strój marynarza, lornetka, latarka i był mimem. <3 Pokazywał dziewczynie szufladę, która nie została jeszcze sprawdzona. 'Alex: '''Hmmm? Mam otworzyć te szufladę? ''Alex podeszła do szuflady, otworzyła ją i zobaczyła.... skrzynię. <3 Otworzyła ją, zabrała to co tam się znajdowało, wynurzyła się z wody i wróciła na pokład do Luciany. 'Maddie: '''Jak już wpadłam wcześniej do wody, to mogłam tam zostać... ''Maddie zanurkowała. Na dnie zobaczyła coś typu "groty". Wpłynęła tam aby zobaczyć czy coś jest tam wartego uwagi. 'Maddie: '''Fajno, za chwilę okaże się że... ''Nie opadal jej wypływali z groty Scooby Doo i Kudłaty xD 'Maddie: '''Nevermind... ''W grocie była już Nina, to ona znalazła tam skrzynię. :3 'Maddie: '''Jest! Znalazłam... skrzynię... Pustą skrzynię... Wypływam, nie ma sensu tutaj być.. ''Maddie wypłynęła na powierzchnię, żeby zaczerpnąć powietrza. Maddie znów zanurkowała i podpłynęła do ławicy ryb. Ryby, które na nią płynęły zepchnęły ją na dno. Zauważyła na dnie wielką grupę rozgwiazd. Postanowiła, że będzie szukać pod nimi. Zauważyła pewną rozgwiazdę w rozmiarze XXL, która leżała na czymś przyczepiona. Leżała tam zdechła rybka. ;( Maddie widząc, że nie ma tutaj nic, postanowiła że zacznie szukać skrzynki we wraku motorówki, która leżała nie opodal. Kiedy tam podpływała, mijała Freda i Velmę robiących pułapkę na coś. xD I wpadła w tę pułapkę. <3 'Maddie: '''Cholera! Co do... Co wy tutaj robicie? Nie macie już swoich seriali od Warner Bross? '''Velma: '''O rety! Fred, zobacz co mamy! '''Fred: '''Widzę Velmo! Złapaliśmy chyba Rybomena! '''Maddie: '''O czym wy cholera mówicie? Złapaliście człowieka... Ziomki? '''Velma: '''Zagadka została rozwiązana, to jasn''e. ''A prawdziwym sprawcą jest... ''Velma zaczęła ciągnąć Maddie za włosy. '''Velma: '''To chyba Superglue. <3 '''Fred: '''Na to wygląda! Ona lub on to chyba nie jest prawdziwy sprawca. :< '''Velma: '''Chyba tak... Gdzie Daphne, Scooby i Kudłaty? xD '''Maddie: '''Jestem uczestniczką Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Dookoła Świata i za cholerę nie wiem, co wy tu robicie, ale... '''Fred: '''Serio? Jestem fanem Luciany. <3 '''Maddie: '''Widzieliście gdzieś może jakąś skrzynkę? Potrzebuję jej... bo to część zadania, of course... '''Velma: Skrzynia? Jakiś czas temu miał ją Kudłaty i przechowywał tam Scooby Chrupki. O to ci chodzi? Maddie: 'Szczerze to sama nie wiem, co ma być w skrzynce, ale sprawdzę czy ma ją wasz Przyjaciel... A tak w ogóle, to wiecie gdzie jest Kudłaty? Ostatni raz widziałam go w grocie, ale nie wiem czy nie był teraz z wami... ''Nagle obok Maddie zjawił się Kudłaty. <3 '''Kudłaty: Ktoś mnie wołał? ^^ Maddie: '''Tak! Masz jeszcze tą skrzynię, którą podobno masz? To BARDZO ważne! '''Kudłaty: Niee. :D Oddałem ją Scooby'emu. :D Maddie: '''A gdzie jest Scooby? ;-; '''Kudłaty: Nie wiem. :D Bawimy się w chowanego. :D Ty szukasz. :D Maddie nie była zadowolona, ale doskonale wiedziała że musiała to zrobić. Jakoś wylazła z pułapki i zaczęła szukać Scooby'ego. Jej pierwszym celem była furgonetka Freda xD. Na wodzie? Niezła faza. :D W każdym razie nic tam nie znalazła. :c Maddie jako że nic nie znalazła, postanowiła szukać za wielkimi skałami na dnie. Zobaczyła na piasku śladu psich łap. A jedną ze skał leżał Scooby, który właśnie kosztował przysmaki ze skrzyni. Scooby: 'Pyyszne. :D ''Zauważył Maddie. '''Scooby: O, dokładka! Oblizał się. Maddie spojrzała na skrzynię. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni klucz i włożyła go do skrzyni. Zgarnęła z niego łup i dopiero teraz zauważyła euforycznego Scooby'ego-Kanibala. Maddie: 'Cześć? ''Maddie płynęła na powierzchnię najszybciej jak mogła, bo bała się że Scooby lubi... kostki. Takie z nogi. Scooby miał wyjebane na Maddie, wrócił do Kudłatego. <3 Maddie wróciła na pokład do Luciany. Zadanie wykonane. <3 'Xander: '''Ok licze że szybko znajdę tę skrzynię? ''Zanurkował pod wodę i zaczął szukać skrzyni. Natrafił na rybkę Nemo. 'Nemo: '''Płyń za mną! ''Xander wykonał jej polecenie. Po chwili znalazł się w domku rybki. Poznał jej rodzinę itp. '''Nemo: Dawno nie widziałem tutaj ludzi! Czego poszukujesz, drogi podróżniku? A może jesteś nurkiem? <3 Xander: '''Szukam skrzyni ze skarbem, widziałeś może jakąś? '''Nemo: Skrzynia? Możliwe. <3 Nemo wypłynął ze swojego domku. Po chwili jednak wrócił. '' '''Nemo: '''Skrzynia jest przed drzwiami. <3 Powodzenia. <3 Dzięki, że wpadłeś. ''Xander skończył pić herbatę. Zabrał skrzynię i wrócił na pokład do Luciany. Pokład Ten jak i nagłówki poniżej są przeznaczone dla: Majli, Celestii, Helen, Liona, Dustina, Batholome oraz Felipe. Każdy z was wybiera sobie jeden z nagłówków i tam szuka. '' ''Majli przechadzał się po pokładzie w poszukiwaniu skrzyń,skorzystała również z okazji aby zapalić skręta. Majli:'Klementyna,rozglądaj się bardzo...jak to było?...A! Uważnie :3 ''Zaciągnęła się <3 'Majli:'Jeśli wylecę pierwsza to bedę obwiniać za to ciebie <3 Klementyna przywarła nosem do ziemi niczy,m pies i zaczęła szkać skrzyni na pokładzie <3 '' '''Klementyna:'Czuję ją :3 Klementyna wpadła pod nogi Luciany. xD '''Luciana: Uuu, a co to za zwierzątko? <3 Majli:'Klementynus-lateksynus-sługus-pospolitus <3 Słodka praw...Ej a ty co się opierdalsz? >:( Szukać ! ''Klementyna z przerażeniem pobiegła dalej węszyć <3 'Majli:'Przydatna rzecz,prawda? <3 Ej ty czekaj! W końcu to ja mam klucz <3 Pobiegła za Klementyną po drodze gubiąc na wpół wypalonego skręta <3 Luciana wyciągnęła z kieszeni małą skrzyneczkę i wrzuciła ją do wody. '' '''Luciana: '''Uppps. :3 Ale jestem niezdarna. <3 ''Klementyna zawróciła i niczym wściegły buldog pognała w kierunku Luciany 'MajlI:'Stój durna ! Ale Klementyna jej nie słuchała,wyminęła Lucianę i w skoczyła do wody. 'Majli:'Mam nadzieję że umie pływać... Nagle Klementyna wyłoniła się z wody machając rekami i wzywając pomocy 'Majli:'Nadzieja matką głupich ._. Czekaj pomogę ci <3 Rzuciła Klementynie miniaturową kulę do burzenia,ta złapała ją i poszła na dno. 'MajlI:'Ojć...chyba niezbyt dobr pomysł :3 No trudno <3 Trzymaj się Klemcia <3 Już miała wskoczyć do wody ale w ostatniej chwili się wycofała. Majli:Zapomniałabym :3 Wyjęła ze stanika kilka skrętów i zapalniczkę i dała je Lucianie. 'Majli:'Masz Lucusia :3 Nie mogą zamoknąć <3 Co ja to...A ! Trzymaj się Klemyśka! <3 Wskoczyła do wody,po chwili wynużyła się z niej trzymając u boku...kulę do burzenia <3 'Majli:'Nic ci nie jest skarbie ? <3 :3 Rzuciła kulę na pokład i zanurkowała po Klementynę,po chwili się z nią wynużyła <3 Klementyna trzymała miniaturową skrzynię i wtuliła się w Majli. Zadanie wykonane, Majli i Klementyna wróciły na pokład, a Majli dodatkowo otworzyła skrzynię. xD Kambuz ''Celestia wkroczyła do Kambuzu.. w sumie normalnie bo raczej nie sądziła że ktoś tam jeszcze jest. Znalazła czapkę kucharza którą zanurzyła. '' '''Celestia: Hm.. Celestia: Nie wiem czemu wybrałam kuchnię. Może dlatego że w razie czego mogę stworzyć "niefortunny" pożar jak nic nie znajdę. Heh, zabawne.. Pootwierała szafki nad blatami ale nic tam nie było oprócz jakiś gazet. Celestia: 'Co to.. ''Wyjęła z gazet mały kluczyk który idealnie pasował do jednej z kuchenek (dziwne..).. 'Celestia: '''Czy to nie jest nieco irracjonale by kuchenka była zamykana.. na klucz? ''Otworzyła kuchenkę ale tam.. nic. '''Celestia: '''Eh.. ''Z nijaką miną odeszła od kuchenki.. i zaczęła ją kopać. Przestała i otworzyła lodówkę która jakby nie miała dna. Wywalała cały czas produkty by dojść do końca. Wreście się zmęczył i odpuściła. Wzięła sok, usiadła i zaczęła czytać znalezioną gazetę. '' '''Celestia: Heh.. *popija sok*.. Po skończeniu soku.. przewraca lodówkę. Nie znajdując nic za nią wsadza rękę do odpływu w zlewie. (taa, zmieściła się xD) Celestia: Coś czuję. Nieumyślnie włączyła młynek który się załączał. Próbowała wyjąś rękę ale ugrzęzła. Wzięła więc nóż i zawaliła w przycisk młynka co spowodowało zwarcie, wyłączenie młynka ale i też prądu w całym Kambuzie. Celestia:.. Świetnie.. ''Celestia: Nie moja wina że mają tak słabe normy..'' Celestia: Jak mam tą rękę wyjąć? Wiem.. Wzięła tasak i zaczęła rąbać zlew aby dojść do ręki. Gdy skończyła , po prawdopodobnie godzinie.. Bez sił próbowała otworzyć wszystkie szafki by znaleźć skrzynkę. Marnie jej to szło bo była zbyt zmęczona. Do kambuzu wpadł kucharz, któremu nie spodobała się obecność Celestii. Kucharz: Co tu robisz? Spojrzał na wyczerpaną dziewczynę. Uśmiechnął się. Celestia: '''Eee, ale żadnych zboczeńców nie zatrudniliście.. *słyszy cichy głos kamerzysty* Co?! Boję się.. 'Celestia: '''Dzień dobry.. ''Zdjęła czapkę kucharską. '''Celestia: '''Przedstawię się nazywam się.. ''Ukłoniła się, podniosła patelnię z ziemi i prz**eprzyła kucharzowi z tej oto patelnii. '' '''Celestia: ..Patelnia Ray, miło mi. Rzuciła w niego patelnią i zaczęła z nerwów przeszukiwać resztę szafek zanim Kucharz się obudzi. Zaraz za kucharzem pojawił się pomocnik kucharza. xDDD Pomocnik Kucharza: Co jest?! Spojrzał na trzymającą patelnię, Celestię. Pomocnik Kucharza: Kim pani jest? Spojrzał na kucharza. Pomocnik Kucharza: '''Co mu zrobiłaś?! ''Celestia': Kolejny.. Wzięła to samą patelnie i również mu przypiździła. Z nudów zaczęła szperać w ich kieszeniach, znalazła kluczę które wrzuciła centralnie w otwór niszczarki.. Prąd wrócił i spodziewając się tego doszło to niezłego zwarcia co spowodowało rozwalenie pół kuchni. '' 'Celestia: 'Że też pozwolili mi tutaj wejść.. To.. niechcący.. ''Zaczęła szperać dalej po tych ocalałych miejscach.. Liczyła że Pomocnik Pomocnika nie zjawi się bo go nie ma.. Liczy na to ;_; Cóż.. xDDD Pomocnik Pomocnika właśnie się pojawił. xD Pomocnik Pomocnika: Uuuu, moi przełożeni leżą na łopatkach. <3 Pomocnik Pomocnika uderzył ich jeszcze parę razy. Spojrzał na Celestię. Pomocnik Pomocnika: Dzięki, kotku! Bardzo mi pomogłaś! Odwrócił się do szafy, otworzył ją. Wyciągnął z niej skrzynię i podał Celestii. Pomocnik Pomocnika: Myślę, że się przyda. Spojrzał na kucharza, który zaczął się budzić. Pomocnik Pomocnika: Lepiej uciekaj. Zaraz będzie tu gorąco! Celestia: 'Dzięki.. ''Wzięła tą samą patelnie i również pomocnikowi przywaliła z niej który walnął się na Pomocnika i Kucharza. Celestia zamknęła właz do Kambuzu przystawiając go jakimś krzesłem. Otwiera skrzynkę. '''Celestia: Eh.. Po zobaczeniu zawartości szła w stronę ekipy z nijakim spojrzeniem. '' ''Z niecierpliwością otworzył swoją skrzynkę. Vince: No mój skarbie pokaż się! Otworzył wieko, ale zbladł na jej widok. Vince: 'Serio? Nic ciekawszego? ''Wkurzony chwyciła ją pod rękę i płynął w stronę statku. Jadalnia Helen poszłą do jadalni, gdzie był ogromny stół, lecz nie było na nim żadnego jedzenia. Poza stołem było pełno szafek. '''Helen: Jestem w reality show, a skoro wszystko jest możliwe, więc coś ważnego może być w absurdalnym miejscu, to może... Wyjęła obruz nie rozwalając reszty która była na i ukucnęłą by sprawdzić co jest pod stołem. A tam było..nic. Helen: 'Albo i nie. ''Wyprostowała się i zaczęła szukać po szafkach. Były tam talerze, sztućce, serwetki, szklanki itp. Przeszukałą już prawie wszystkie, ale nigdzie nie mogła znaleść szkrzyni. Kiedy przeszukiwała ostatnią, talerz jej niechcący wypadł z ręki. 'Helen: '''Ach! ''Złapała talerz przed upadkiem w nietypowej pozie i położyła ją z powrotem do szafki, którą potem ostrożnie zamknęła. 'Helen: '''I niby gdzie mam znaleść tą przeklętą skrzynię? ''Znowu sprawdziła stół, a na nim były jakieś cyferki i szuflady jak w jednym z filmów Skarbu Narodów XD. 'Helen: '''Aha! A wujek mówił, że oglądanie filmów sto razy jest bez sensu. ''Położyłą się i zaczęła szperać. Niestety, ale wujek miał rację. :< Helen była blisko, właściwie kręciła się koło skrzyni. '' '''Helen: '''Data pierwszego odcinka Totalnej Porażki...8 lipca 2008. ''Spróbowała, ale nic nie wyskoczyło. Zajrzała w szuflady, tam też nic nie było i znowu się położyła. 'Helen: '''A może data pierwszego odcinka tego cyklu...16 stycznia 2013. ''Znów spróbowała, ale nic się nie stało. Przeszukała jeszcze kilka dat, ale skrzynia się nie znalazła. 'Helen: '''Ktoś tu mnie chce chyba wrobić! Już lepiej zostawię ten stół. ''Zaczęła szukać jakiś wygnieceń na podłodze, mając nadzieje, że może tam w środku się ukrywa skrzynka. Spostrzegła wybrzuszenie na jeden z desek. 'Helen: '''Proszę, proszę. ''Rozglądała się szukając czegoś co by pomogło jej wyrwać deski, lecz nic nie znalazła przydatnego. 'Helen: '''Trudno ''Wyrwała deski gołymi rękami a tam... skrzynia. <3 '' '''Helen: '''Nareszcie! ''Wzięła skrzynkę, na pięc sekund sprawdziła co tam jest oraz czy naprawdę tam jest i pobiegła do ekipy. Kajuty Bartholome wszedł do swojej kajuty. 'Bartholome:'Może tu coś będzie.... Zajrzał pod łóżko ,ale tam była tylko jego walizka. 'Bartholome:'Ta kujuta już nie ma żadnych skrytek... Chyba że... Położył się na łóżko i zaczął myśleć 'Bartholome:'Skoro jest tak mała szansa że znajdę skrzynię to... Bartholome poszedł do kajuty Maddie. Gdy już tam był zaczął grzebać w jej rzeczach ,a potem je wąchać <3 '' ''W rzeczach Maddie znalazł wskazówkę. "A co jeśli twoja walizka to coś więcej niż przedmiot do przechowywania ubrań w podróży?" Po zobaczeniu tej wskazówki Bartholome pobiegł do swojej kajuty zostawiajac burdel w kajucie Maddie. Od razu gdy wszedł do kajuty zajrzał do swojej walizki. Była w niej...Skrzynka. Gdy ją otworzył , zrobił się wesoły i wesołym truchcikiem podreptał w stronę Luciany. Okazało się, że to tylko sen. <3 Batholome uderzył się w głowie i leżał na łóżku Maddie. <3 Gdy wstał nie wiedział co się dzieje. 'Bartholome:'Gdzie ja jestem...? Gdzie skrzynka!? Hm...A może to był tylko sen? Spojrzał na zwisającą z sufitu zakrwawioną rurkę. 'Bartholome:'Tak to był sen...Trzeba szukać dalej... :( Poszedł do kajuty Felipe. A tam spotkał Leo Messiego, który trzymał skrzynię oraz piłkę. <3 '''Leo Messi: Jeżeli pokonasz mnie w pojedynku na główkowanie, dostaniesz skrzynię! Bartholome zgodził się. Leo podał mu test gimnazjalny. '' '''Leo Messi:' Miłego rozwiązywania. Miałem 98% z tego testu. <3 Bartholome wyjął komórkę i zaczął spisywać odpowiedzi. Po ukończeniu okazało się że zdobył 100 %. Leo ze zdumieniem oglądał odpowiedzi. Leo Messi: Noo, brawo. Masz skrzynię. Podał mu skrzynię i ulotnił się. Bartholome otworzył skrzynkę i ze zdziwioną miną poszedł na pokład do Luciany. Toalety 'Felipe:'Może jest gdzieś w zlewie Poszedł szukać w zlewie 'Felipe:'Ofu coś tam sie rusza Skrzynia w zlewie? A to co się rusza, to zwykły pająk. Felipe zaczął szukać dalej, w końcu to niewielka toaleta. Felipe zaczoł szukać w kipelku 'Felipe:'Ochyda poczo się zgosiłę... Coś go wciągnęło do wnętrza kibelka. <3 Nagle wyskoczył z kibelka 'Felipe:'Co tu sie dzieje? Felipe poszedł szukać do Wanny 'Felipe:'Nikt tutaj nie sprząta? Wanna też go wciągnęła. <3 '''Felipe':To są jakieś żarty? Nagle wychodzi w ciegach. 'Felipe:'Jeszcze gorzej rzeby tutaj była skrzynia Na środku stała skrzynia. <3 'Felipe:'Jest mam skrzynie! Felipe odfożył i zobaczył zawartość. Poszedł na pokład do Luciany. Oceanarium Dustin postanowił poszperać trochę w oceanarium. '''Dustin: '''No ,no, no! ''Dustin:' No mogę przyznać ,że to im nieźle wyszło! Zaczął się rozglądywać po całym pomieszczeniu. Po chwili przewrócił się na prostej drodze i przeleciał przez cały korytarz. Głową uderzył o skrzynię więc spróbował ją otworzyć swoim kluczem. Dustin: 'Oby było to coś kozackiego ! :D ''Niestety, w ostatniej chwili pojawiła się robotyczna wiewiórka, która zabrała skrzynię i uciekła. <3 'Dustin: '''O ziom przegiąłeś nie z tym co trzeba ! ''Zaczął łapać wiewiórkę. Zajeło mu to ok. 15 min ,ale w końcu ją złapał. Okazało się ,że wiewiórka była wyjątkowo silna i nie dawała za wygrane. 'Dustin: '''I tak cię dorwe ! ''Wkurzył się jeszcze bardziej więc przyśpieszył i w końcu ją dorwał razem ze skrzynią. 'Dustin: '''Mam cię! ''Poszedł do kajuty nr.4 i wrzucił tam robotyczną wiewiórkę i wrócił do skrzyni. 'Dustin: '''No skarbie ,nareszcie cię mam! ''Jednak, kiedy wrócił, skrzyni już nie było. :c Zobaczył tylko kolejną wiewiórkę, która śmiała się do rozpuku. 'Dustin: '''Ach tak ? Myślisz ,że się na to nie przygotowałem ? ^^ ''Wyciągnął lasso ze spodni i zarzucił nim na wiewiórkę, po tym już tylko ciągnąc ją wrucił do znów do kajuty nr.4,a skrzynie wziął ze sobą. 'Dustin: '''Dobra teraz na poważnie .. ''Wziął klucz i otworzył skrzynie. Niezadowolony poszedł do Luciany. Schowek Do schowka wszedł Lion, który zaczął bacznie patrzeć wszystkie kąty, ale w schowku był wielki bałagan i nie mógł go znaleźć. '''Lion: no, gdzie to może być? (Pokój Zwierzeń)Lion: 'Musze to wygrać! ''W schowku Lion natrafił na tajemne przejście. Dokąd ono prowadzi? Niech pan Lion to sprawdzi. Lion wszeł do tajemniczego czegoś. 'Lion: '''Whta the? ''Zaczął szukać szkryzni w tajemniczym pokoju. Stanął przed biblioteczką na której znajdowały się skrzynie. Tylko jedna z nich była tą właściwą. 'Lion: '''Muszę wybrać mądrze. ''Zamyślił się chwilę i wziął skrzynię, która była na dolnej pułce. Niestety, w środku nic nie było. Tym razem wziął kolejną, ale tym razem z samego środka. '' ''Ta również była pusta. :) Może do trzech razy sztuka? :) Wziął kolejną, ale tym razem z góry, która była na samej krawędzi. Otworzył ją i okazało się, że coś tam było. Zadanie wykonane. Uśmiechnął się na widok nagrody i pobiegł do Luciany. Podsumowanie ''Wszyscy stali już na pokładzie z pustymi skrzyniami. '' '''Luciana: '''Wspaniale. <3 Bardzo dobrze sobie poradziliście! <3 Niestety, ktoś musi opuścić dzisiaj program.. Pora na ceremonię! A skrzynie możecie wrzucić do wody. :3 ''Uczestnicy wrzucili skrzynie do wody. '' '''Luciana: A teraz za mną! <3 Uczestnicy poszli za Lucianą. Ceremonia Luciana srogo patrzyła na uczestników. Luciana: Jako, że to pierwszy odcinek, teoretycznie nie powinnam nikogo wyrzucać, ale... Lukuś przyprowadził manekina, który miał na czole napisane "Randy". Luciana: ..ale dzisiaj wykopiemy Randy'ego! Chłopak miał pojawić się tu dzisiaj, ale niestety sprawy rodzinne spowodowały, że musimy go pożegnać... Lukuś wsadził Randy'ego do armaty i wystrzelił chłopaka. Luciana: No, to tyle. <3 Oglądajcie kolejny odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Podróży dookoła świata! <3 Wszyscy zaczęli machać na pożegnanie. Koniec. <3 Kategoria:Odcinki Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata